Children of the Night
by Fallen-Gabriel
Summary: When a young girl saves Sonja from a werewolf attack, she is honored and given the privilege to become a vampire for her quick thinking. But the coven is full of hidden lies, secrets that are beheld only by the moon, and the dangers of the council are as real as the ones that claw at the walls.
1. Chapter 1 - Wolves

Children of the Night

Chapter 1 – Wolves

"_Fight for what you want, because tomorrow, it might not be there."_

_~Anonymous_

"Never again…" She grumbled, standing up, and rubbing the back of her head. "What just happened? Ugh…where in the hell…am…I?" The girl looked at her hands; brow furrowed in curiosity, and shook the right one slightly. Her mouth became a thin line as she looked around with concern and slight fear. "More importantly… **Who** am I?"

She closed her eyes and gripped her head. _Who are you? You're eighteen, you… You have an older sister! You… Fuck, who __**are**__ you? _The girl took in a deep breath. "Calm down, you're alright, you just… bumped you head! Yes, that's it! Hit your head and it's only a matter of time before you start remembering things. Amnesia isn't that tricky, not really…"

_Who the hell are you kidding? You're in the middle of some random ass woods, no food, no water, and no map, nothing…You've got jack! In fact, you haven't even got __**jack**__! _She grumbled, scowling, and looked around again.

It was a forest. The trees looked almost white against the eerie blue mist in the distance; pale, silvery moonlight splashed the earth of the undergrowth, the whole of the world she could see bathed in a unique darkness. The soil itself was black, and patched with dark green from grass that was either dead or dying. _What a lively place. I feel like I'm in a cemetery with no tombstones._

She looked down at herself. Her legs were covered in some blue, rough cotton pants, with a weird piece of leather on that back that said: 'Levi', the rest being too worn out to recognize. She wore a black shirt with long sleeves. She sniffed herself. She smelled clean, and her hair felt the same way. "Well, at least I'm not dirty." She patted her bum to get rid of whatever dirt had been left there after she had awakened, back to a tree, with the wind brushing her features.

_I should probably try to think of a name in case someone finds me… _She stepped forward and hissed, looking down. She wasn't wearing shoes. "Son of a biscuit muncher!" Her feet were more than a little calloused but the pebble that had dug into the base of her foot had still hurt a little. "Oh well…" Wait! A name, clear and true, came to her just then… But it wasn't hers.

_At least, it doesn't feel like mine. Of course, then again, how would I know?_

Iris. The name that had come to her all of a sudden was: Iris. "Well, it's all I've got for now. I hereby dub you: Iris." She chuckled to herself, starting on a trek through the forest. Iris made her way deeper, or perhaps closer to being farther, out of the forest. Then she found a path. It was wide and long, spanning forever in each direction as far as she could see. She squinted. "Great, I haven't even got twenty-twenty vision." She couldn't see anything far away; anything farther than twenty feet or so started becoming blurry and hard to see.

Iris sighed and trudged on, having grown tired of jogging. She wasn't large, probably about average to a little under for her five foot four height. _Lovely, I can remember how tall I am but not my __**real**__ name? Dumbass… _But if it was one thing she could already tell about herself it was that she had a bit of a lazy streak. She should probably cure herself of it. So, she started to jog again. She went down the road not two minutes and her foot caved in.

"Wo-" She gasped, half her body falling into a small tunnel. "What in the flying hell?!" She cried, quickly tearing herself free, scrambling along the path till she was to the side of the road. Twigs and leaves broke around her waist, her kicking legs smashing through to pull herself up. Her lungs hammered against her ribcage as she lay back, staring, wide eyed at the hole in the path. "What kind of **jackass** would do that?!" She hissed.

Iris calmed down after a moment, then slowly, on hands and knees, crawled to the hole. She peaked inside, the moonlight above illuminating the interior for her to look down the tunnel. It was rather wide, long, and spreading along the expanse of the road in either direction. She pulled her head out, brow furrowed, and lip curled up slightly. "A tunnel under a road?" It didn't make any sense. She poked her head back in.

The walls were matted and un-kept, broken twigs and jagged roots sticking out, making it look something like a rabbit's warren. Something caught her eye, white, and fluffy looking along the side. She reached in, keeping a firm grip on the lip of the hole she had made, and tightened her fist around the anomaly. Iris tugged it free, pulling herself up with her abdomen. Inspecting it in her hands, her eyes widened under her furrowing brow. Hair. Long, course, thin, and ratty hair. It was clumped together, feeling slightly sticky with what was no doubt saliva. She stuck her tongue out a little. _Gross…_

She pulled it apart, feeling it still in her hands, despite the nasty quality of it. It was… familiar. _Like dog hair… I had a dog. I __**have**__ a dog. But this…It also feels, strangely… human._ Iris frowned.

_Ooooohhhhh!_

Her head snapped back so fast she almost hurt herself, her neck straining, as her wide eyes scanned the forest behind her. She stood, slowly, making her way to the side of the road to grip the bark of a tree. Another howl rang out, strong and true. Wolves… She couldn't recall ever seeing one before. And as far as she knew, wolves weren't necessarily dangerous creatures unless their den was threatened. Was she in a wolf pack's territory? If so, she would leave immediately, not only from fear, but out of respect for the majestic creatures.

_Wolves are pretty beautiful animals; I wouldn't want to hurt one… _She stepped back onto the road. If she stuck with this path, she should reach civilization and be able to find something out. But then another sound met her ears. A horse… It sounded like it was crying out. Her head turned to the noise once more, and her mouth became a line again. Should she go check it out? What if it was being attacked by wolves?

_Tch, what could you do to protect it? _About to turn away once more, she heard it cry again. She growled and shook her head, picking up a long, somewhat thick stick. She smashed it against a tree, watching some of the bark of it snap off, revealing a strong white core. Iris felt it vibrate up her arm with a sore sort of pain. It would not snap under pressure if smashed into something… She snarled, making her way deeper into the woods, shoulders squared, and eyes narrowed.

_Let's find out…_

V-I

Iris ran towards the sound of the horse. She had heard two other horses before, but now there was only one left. She had to do something fast if she wanted to save the remaining one at all. Iris burst into the clearing, eyes wide. And then wished she hadn't. There were several of them. Three to be exact, that weren't dead.

They were hulking and white, with mottled bodies that were disproportioned to their mauled muzzles, and pale eyes. Their skin was black underneath, even darker lips pulling back to reveal yellowed, grizzly fangs that were covered in thick gore, that painted them black. Their mouths dripped heavily with the innards of the two dead horses and bodies that surrounded them, men in black suits of armor, and even more of their kind. They were eating their own dead…

Iris back peddled two steps, almost tripping over one of the dead men, his pale blue eyes wide with shock. No, it wasn't him she tripped over… It was his head, some of his spine having hit the back of her ankle. She fell onto her back, too stunned to speak, and her blood started thundering in her ears so hard her temples throbbed. Iris kicked her leg furiously, wheezing in shock and horror at the vertebrae and tendons that had locked around her foot.

She could feel the thick blood painting part of her leg, as she kicked so furiously it slapped across her calf, staining it with thick black. The wolf-beast-things, whatever they were, one of them had disengaged from one of the horses to come at her. Iris jerked back, landing a foot away from where she was previously, and against the body of the man whose head had spiraled from her. She couldn't take her eyes of the wolf, jaw tensing as the stick in her hand dug into her palm.

Her arm jerked back, colliding with something sharp, and if she were in more of a conscious mind she might have said 'ouch', or 'what the hell was that'. But she just grabbed it, the slickness of her blood painting part of the blade as the wolf charged, the prospect of tender meat driving it forward. Iris lifted whatever sharp object she had found, abandoning the stick to grab her new weapon with both hands.

The beast howled as it impaled itself on the sword, the hilt of it digging into the ground under Iris's shoulder, as she stared into the cobalt eyes of the beast above her. By now, the other two were alerted to her presence, lifting their heads from their meals. She scrambled out from under the dead one, gasping in panic, and pulled the sword out with a jerk that hurt her left arm. But she couldn't feel it, pain was secondary, her shock and adrenaline sending her mind reeling into over drive.

_The other two, there are two more, this isn't over. Don't run, they will just chase, might call more; kill them quickly… But how?! _Iris looked to them, the sword in her hands was heavy, and she could barely swing it… There was no chance. The first one charged, his claws gouging into the dead bodies as he scrambled at her, with a never ending hunger in his azure irises. She held her breath, spreading her feet, and swung with all her might, ducking at the same time as he leapt.

_CRACK!_

The sword snapped in half on collision, spiraling across the ground, and Iris's arms jerked at the same time. The hilt slammed into the earth, and she couldn't help the grit of her teeth, and the way her eyes moistened in pain as the wolf snarled in anguish, crashing into the earth to roll away. The other one was already moving towards her as the other slid across the earth. She rolled away, holding onto the hilt with its shattered blade.

The wolf skidded, his claws raking into bodies, and sending flesh and bones scattering across the black earth. Iris swung the sword, finding it much easier, and scored the beast's flank. She was surprised by how easily it cut, searing through the monster's flesh as if it were paper. It howled, jerking and contorting in a flurry of limbs, anguish lacing its form.

Iris gasped, finding this to be her only chance, and ran forward, smashing the blade into its head. The beast lashed out as the blade was driven into its eye, the grotesque crack of the socket of its skull sounding. Iris gasped and hissed, almost cried out in pain as it slashed her arm, three long gashes painting her bicep. She pulled back, coughing, and looked around. The second wolf was up again, its eyes alighting on her as she scrambled to the side of another knight, looking for a sword.

She found none as the monster howled at the loss of its own, and Iris searched frantically for a weapon. There was a torch! It was burning low, but as she lifted it, the flames brightened to engulf it once more. The wolf fell to all fours, pacing around her, a jagged, thick slash across its snout from where the blade had snapped on its face. Iris backed up, feeling her blood painted ankle collide with something… It felt cool and smooth. A blade?! She didn't take her eyes off the wolf, reaching back for her savior… Her brow furrowed on the feel of it though.

She lifted it and her jaw dropped open, eyes widening in a face that would have been funny… Were she not about to be eaten! Booze. _This bastard carries booze and not a sword! What the hell?! _Iris turned her gaze back on the wolf as it came closer, pacing around her, backing her into the rock face that it and it's brethren had no doubt ambushed the knights against. She licked her lips, wetting them, and put her lips to the bottle.

It tasted fowl, but she forced herself to fill her mouth as the beast charged at her. Iris turned her head, and spouted it onto the flame before her, watching with a stunned gaze as the fire took to the monster's fur like kindling. The beast contorted in pain as Iris took another mouthful, spouting it once more. The wolf turned, howling in agony, and spiraled around the clearing. She dropped her 'weapons' and scrambled back, pushing herself against the rocks. It rounded the circle of bodies, smashing into a tree with a sickening _snap, _and it was over…

Iris gasped, shaking uncontrollably, and fought down the need to be ill. She slowly crept out from the crevice she had mashed herself into, her arms curling around herself, and collapsed to her knees. She tried not to sob, or to scream, least she attract more of the creatures. Her wide eyes scanned the woods with a new found fear, her lungs slamming against her ribs, and filling her with pain. Her arm and cheek burned from the scratches the wolf had inflicted, soreness erupting over her ankle, chest, and head as her blood flow returned to normal.

_Those weren't human; they weren't wolves either though… They were…Werewolves?! _The idea stunned her senseless, leaving her staring at the bodies around her. She turned her head away, trying to escape the idea that not moments ago she had trampled over bones, innards, and… _don't think about it. Don't, just… Don't think. _She lifted her uninjured arm, inhaling sharply against it, in an effort to escape the nauseatingly powerful iron tang that peppered the air.

Iris slowly stood, trying to clear her aching head. She heard something then...someone. She turned her head sharply, making her way towards where she heard the noise. Iris rounded a jutting rock, eyes wide, and found herself face-to-face with a woman. She blinked twice to make sure she was real, before rushing to her side, standing a foot before her, unsure of what to do. The woman was beautiful, with long black hair, and extremely pale skin… She almost looked to be made of marble.

"Are… Are you alright?" The woman – blood covering the front of her chest plate – tried in vain to shake her head. "Can you tell me your name?"

"…Sonja." Her voice was harsh and raspy, her eyes almost seeming to glow, the bright blue that they were. "We were… careless."

Iris nodded. "Try not to strain yourself. I… I think there might still be a horse alive somewhere, I'll go see if I can't find it."

"The wolves…" The woman warned, and Iris shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry; I've taken care of them. You just… Just rest here, I'll be right back, I promise." Sonja looked surprised, but nodded for her to leave. The girl ran out quickly, searching desperately for the horse that she knew had to still be alive. She didn't know how badly Sonja was hurt, but she was the only person as far as she could tell for at least hundreds of miles. At that moment, she was all she had.

The horse was not as hard to find as she thought – after a quick inspection – **he** might have been. She grabbed his reins, trying to keep her eyes off the bloody, gory mess of a clearing, and led him back to his mistress. Iris neared Sonja, eyes widening on the fact that the older woman's were closed. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…_

Her fears were quickly gone as Sonja opened her eyes, the bright blue of them still unwavering. She breathed out a sigh of relief. The horse stood dutifully as Iris released him. "Um… Can you stand up? Do you need help?" She wasn't sure where to touch her, unsure of her injuries, or if she should be moved at all. Sonja nodded, trying to stand with the help of the rock face, and failed several times. Unable to watch any longer, Iris pressed herself under her shoulder, and carefully wrapped her arm around her waist.

She was heavy, the armor poking into Iris's side uncomfortably. "Here, can you pull yourself up?" She gestured to the stalwart horse, who seemed damn near calmer than she was. Sonja shook her head, admitting her weakness it seemed, and Iris frowned. "I don't think I can help you up with the armor, it's really heavy." The older woman nodded in response, shifting slightly to reveal the clasps of the plate.

It was awkward, and they had to shift a couple times, but Iris managed to support her and get pieces off. The metal fell to the earth with muffled _clunks_, revealing Sonja's black clothes… They looked to be made of some odd, silky material. Iris raised a brow but said nothing about the obviously high value cloth. "And up we go." She murmured, bending down to help Sonja up.

The woman looked down at her, her blue eyes half-lidded. "You will have to lead him, I cannot." Iris nodded, pulling herself up in front of her, and kicked the horse's sides gently. _It feels like I've done this before, although not often… _She felt Sonja lean against her back in exhaustion, and Iris shrugged. The horse left with a steady trot, finding the road easily enough on his own.

"Which way?" She looked over her shoulder, frowning at the sight of the ghastly looking woman. Sonja pointed to the right, coughing, and gripping her side. Iris kicked gently at the horse's sides, evading the middle of the road – suspecting their might be a tunnel underneath, and road on. Sonja was getting worse. She was going from alabaster to a sickening pasty color.

"Come on boy, come on!" Iris kicked a little harder, prompting a full on run from the animal. And then she heard it, a noise that sent a chilling blade up her spine… A howl, long and strong, sent to the falling moon in the sky. She ghosted a look behind, terror seizing her on the several shades appearing in the distance, and with no sword... "GO!" Iris roared, but the horse needed no motivation.

They blazed forward, the earth passing under them rapidly as they burst from the tree line, and Iris's eyes widened. A castle, they were headed straight for a castle, the field before them scattered with jagged rocks. The horse maneuvered them with practiced ease, the gates opening before them, and Iris's heart raced with hope. Giant spears smashed through the heads of the wolves following them, and in a flash… They were inside.

Iris heard the gate slam shut behind them and shuddered, looking behind, and past Sonja as they were… safe. They were in the clear. The horse below her panted heavily as they were surrounded and Iris could feel Sonja slip from behind her and into the arms of a knight. "Wait! She's hurt, there were these werewolves and –"

"Who are you?" A voice snapped and Iris turned her gaze on one of the knights, he wasn't wearing a helmet unlike the others, and he was older. He had dark grey hair that lightened around the sides of his head, and he wore a whip on his hip.

"I…I'm… I don't really – "

"She saved me." Everyone's gaze snapped to Sonja, her form virtually falling against the man holding her up. "She killed three wolves on her own…"

The man with the whip's eyes widened, and he looked to her, shocked. "How?" He scowled, obviously doubting her.

"Well…I…I fell back and managed to grab a sword, so when the first one leapt at me he fell on it. The second one I burned and the third I managed to stab in the eye." Iris said, pausing sometimes under the other's stern gaze.

"What is your name?" He raised a brow, the scowl slowly sliding away.

"I… I don't really remember, but, I know **a** name, whether or not it's mine I don't really know…"

"Well, what is it?" He snapped.

"Iris."

"Very well, for saving the Lady Sonja you may… stay." He nodded and Iris tried to pull herself off the horse.

"Um…Help?" The man stared at her, clearly torn between amused and flabbergasted that she couldn't get **off** the horse she put herself on. He sighed and stepped forward, pulling her off the beast, and paused. He stared at her for a long moment, holding her effortlessly up it seemed, despite his age. _Tough old man, isn't he? _His brow furrowed, eyes glazed over, and she stared at him in turn, hands resting on his elbows.

"…Are you alright?" He snapped from his thoughts, quickly releasing her, and letting her feet hit the ground with a spike of pain in her heels.

"You may stay in the guest quarters." He nodded to a random soldier to lead her off, but she paused.

"What's your name?"

"What?" He looked back to her, having turned to walk somewhere else.

"I told you mine, but I don't know yours."

He looked taken aback, scoffing. "Kosta."

Iris nodded to him, before jogging off to the man, who was waiting for her in the doorway to the castle. She heard Kosta yell as she was leaving: "Take Lady Sonja below for attention, and inform Lord Viktor of her status **immediately**!"

_**Lord**__ Viktor?_

K-I

"You can stay here." The knight grunted, nodding to a small room with a cot in the corner, and a cabinet on the wall by the bed. A small, white vase with a basin lay on the lone piece of furniture, old, and slightly worn. "There should be some medical supplies in the top drawer, clothes in the bottom; everyone sleeps come the dawn, so don't go poking around, understand?"

Iris nodded and entered the room. "Thank you…" Her voice trailed off, silently asking his name.

"…Soren." He answered her quickly, with two short syllables and left, closing the door. She heard the _click _of the lock, and let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Iris sat on the bed, putting her face in her hands, and inhaled sharply.

"Right." She opened the drawer of the cabinet without standing, finding bandages, and some alcohol. _So much for safe sanitization… _It would get the job done, and she supposed that was all that mattered. But she also knew it would hurt like hell fire. "Fudge…" She took off her shirt, wincing at the sight of the wounds that were growing red and angry; no telling how her face looked with the three slashes she could feel there! She counted herself lucky that there wasn't any swelling, but they were somewhat angry and red.

Steeling herself, she held out her arm, and poured. She slammed the bottle down on top of the cabinet, sealing her lips, and exhaled air sharply in a closed-mouth groan. Her gag reflex quaked in the back of her throat at the sheer pain, and she coughed several times to rid the feeling. She dabbed the area around it dry, watching the wound fester with some white foam. _Well, that worked. _Iris wrapped the wound and did the same to the one on her hand, the pain here much less since it hadn't come into direct contact with the beast's nasty claws or teeth. _I must be one lucky bastard to not have been bit!_

Next, the marks on her face… As far as she could tell, they started just below her cheek bone – all three of them – and stopped on her jaw bone.

_This is going to be __**fun! **__Not… _Saturating part of her shirt with alcohol, she took three deep breaths, and then pressed it firmly to the side of her cheek with one go…Well, more like she slapped it there and pain flared behind her irises, turning everything white. She grit her teeth, held the bed frame with her other hand, fought down tears, and repeatedly lifted her leg to smash her heel into the floor till the anguish subsided. Iris let out a wheezing, low sort of whine, and slowly pealed the cloth from her face. She managed to bandage it on her own and let a few tears fall.

_Oww…_

Now that the most painful experience she could remember was over… Iris stood and used the wash basin on the cabinet to clean herself as best she could, before putting on the clothes provided for her. The pants were much too large, made of leather with strings up the sides, and had to be tied tightly by a strip of leather about her waist. The shirt was, well, obviously not made for someone of the **female** gender. It was more like a vest than a shirt, and offered as little privacy as one would.

_Should probably take care of my chest before putting this on…_

Her chest was held in by a stretchy black piece of clothing that made her appear boyish. _Well, at least nothing moves there, this thing is pretty useful! _But she had a feeling that none of her…'captors', she wasn't sure what else to call them, had seen anything like this before. _Best get rid of it…_

So, she used the remaining bandages to push in her chest, doing an even better job than the odd undergarment had for making her abdomen appear flat. Then she pulled on the dark blue, slightly ratty vest. Iris gathered her dirty, bloody, mostly smelly clothes, and threw them into the corner. Then, she sat down on her cot, and waited… For what, she didn't know, but she sat there.

_Maybe I should try to get some sleep… He did say that everyone rested for the day, and I am really tired._

Iris laid back, her eyes tracing the grooves in the stone wall for several moments. Slowly, her eyes fell closed, and within the hour, she was fast asleep…

I-S

Iris was awakened by the banging of her 'bedroom' door, which was thrown open with no warning when she failed to answer. She turned, still groggy, and muttered a half-awake: "wha-?"

"Lord Viktor wishes to see you, you are to –" Soren stopped. He looked at her very closely, the azure blue eyes under his helm widening.

"What?" He slammed the door shut and she heard the clatter of his boots as he rushed off somewhere. _What did he say about Viktor?_

Iris stood, looking around her gloomy room, and rocked back and forth on her heels. Her mouth became a line as she stepped forward, opening the door, and looked around outside. "Hello?" No one answered, the hallway to the right leading up a staircase, and to the left there were a series of other doors that belonged to servants. _These rooms feel like monk cells…_

Her eyes ghosted down the corridor, walking down the right hallway, and up the stairs. _I have no idea where I'm going… Oh no, was I supposed to follow him?! Wait, no, he wouldn't have closed the door, he would have told me to follow… Right? _So far, she had no idea how the people around here worked.

She reached the top of the stairs, where more led up to the right, and out of sight, scaling up and up. Iris stopped though, her eyes set dead on the wall before her… Skulls, there were skulls and bones that decorated the inside of the alcove. She couldn't help it, her hand reaching out to rub the slightly yellowed exterior of one of the skulls calling to her. It was smooth, polished feeling, and the crack in the top of it told of its past owner's doom. Iris withdrew her hand and exhaled a breath she didn't know she had. "Interesting décor they got around here…"

She heard the scuffle of feet, her eyes instantly flying to the top of the next set of stairs, and around the corner appeared – "Sonja! You're alright!" She called upon the sight of the older woman.

"Yes, and I see you are well taken care of. Quickly, come with me." She extended her hand and Iris took it happily, ecstatic to be in the presence of someone she at least somewhat knew. Sonja had kind eyes, ones that didn't glitter with the sliver of disdain she found in Kosta or Soren's eyes. And, although Iris couldn't remember her mother or sister, she had a feeling that they had the same eyes.

"What's going on?" Iris couldn't help but ask as she increased her pace to keep up with Sonja.

"My father wishes to see you."

"Your father… Is that Viktor?"

"Yes." Sonja made a series of turns, scaling even more steps as Iris jogged behind her to keep up with her long and hurried strides. "He is the master of this castle, and he wishes to thank you personally."

"Master… As in, he's a **Lord**?"

"Indeed." The girl couldn't help but gape and splutter.

"So… I have to look the part? As in, dress fancy and pray he likes me?"

"You took on three werewolves on your own, despite your size, and the fact that you are human." Sonja laughed. "You were quite cunning, when you blew fire onto the wolf."

"You – You saw that?"

"Yes, we could use quick-thinking individuals like you." She added thoughtfully, and Iris raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?"

Sonja paused, turning to her, and seemed to scrutinize her for a moment. "My gods'…You don't know what we are, do you?"

"What?" Iris stared at her and this seemed to confirm what her companion was thinking. "Are you like, knights or something?"

Sonja let out a sad laugh. "No… We're vampires." Iris's eyes widened.

"As in, you drink people's blood?" She nodded. "As in, you burn in the daylight?" Another nod. "Will you… drink from me?"

Sonja smiled and shook her head. "No, tonight, you are to honored for saving me, despite being a human."

"Oh…So, no one's going to try and… Eat me?"

"Not without their head being separated from their shoulders by me...or my father. It is forbidden to drink human blood; it was outlawed at least a century ago." Iris nodded in relief. "Come now, we have to clean you up, dress you, and I'll put makeup on you; try to take care of those cuts."

They entered a large bed chamber, with intricate carved furniture, and a shuttered window. "You have great taste." Iris said, touching the surface of a mahogany bureau in awe of its craftsmanship. Sonja looked up at her from across the room, gathering things for her young charge to wear.

"Most of this was my mother's; it was put in here as a gift from my father."

"What happened to her?"

Sonja paused here, holding a black, silver embroidered suit in her arms. "She died…giving birth to me." Iris paused, turning to look at her over her shoulder.

"…I bet she was a great woman." It felt awkward, she didn't know why, but some part of her thought it was wrong to say: 'I'm sorry' to someone over loss. It sounded too much like a play on pity, or sympathy, and if she lost someone…Well, she sure as hell wouldn't want pity or even sympathy from someone else.

Sonja gazed at her for a moment, smiling in understanding, and laid the clothes out on the bed for her. "Here we are; you may wear these. I'm afraid they were all I could find, but, if you wear your hair down with a little makeup, they should be able to tell you are a girl."

"Oh, thank you, I'll uh…" The older woman turned, walking over to the window to look out it over the courtyard, giving Iris the privacy to wash and change. The shirt was thick and hugged her waist, revealing the curve of her hips, and the slight curve of her chest that the bandages couldn't completely hide. She was still a girl after all, and despite being mostly flat chested, there was something there at least. The pants did the same, hugging her legs, which she grumbled at. "These clothes make me feel self conscious."

Sonja turned, walking forward to stand before her. "Well, we have to be able to tell that you are a girl somehow." She pulled gently and patted a few places on the sides and front. "Yes, well done, now… Let's brush out your hair and try to deal with these marks."

The cuts on her face had closed – thin as they were – but her arm had to be re-bandaged. Sonja went around each of the gashes with a fine brush, almost seeming to magically hide most of the angry redness that lingered behind. She put mascara and several other things on to hide any blemishes. "Am I expected to look like another vampire?" Iris asked, feeling a wave of déjà vu fill her… And for a moment Sonja looked like she was different. She had done this with her sister. Her older sister had put make-up on her before. It was a memory she tried to hold, but it slipped away.

_Well, I guess it's enough to know that it happened._

It seemed that she was doomed to remember facts, not people or places… "Well, you are rather pale." Sonja said, looking her over for a moment. "Look." Iris turned, and stared into the mirror. Her brown eyes were highlighted in black, the marks virtually unseen, having turned into three thin red lines along her cheek thanks to Sonja's expert hand, and the two or three blemishes that had marred her virtually clear complexion were gone.

"…I look like a porcelain doll." Iris frowned, her lips turning into a thin line in something close to distress. Sonja laughed, carefully pressing her cheek to hers.

"Well, vampires don't usually have to cover their faces with this."

"Perfect skin huh?"

"Yes. But you do look lovely."

"If you say so…I still think I just look like some little doll you dressed up." Iris smiled at their reflections, looking into her own deep brown eyes.

"Perhaps." She stood, brushing herself off. "We should head to the council chamber; father will be impatient by now."

"Should I… Know anything about your father ahead of time?" Iris asked as she stood and faced Sonja with a worried expression.

The older woman turned to her, inhaling heavily. "He's…" She paused, seeming to search for how to describe him. "My father is a very…" Sonja once again lost track of the sentence, closing her eyes before reopening them. "When we go down there, tell him how you killed the three wolves. Tell him how cunning and strong you were in those moments. When you speak to him, refrain from saying: 'um' or 'uh', keep your speech clean and to the point. Try not to embellish but don't skip any details. And if you can help it…Don't be afraid. He will not harm you."

Iris swallowed hard, and nodded, taking in a deep breath. "How should I address him?"

"Don't look him in the eye and call him 'sire' or 'Lord Viktor'." Sonja nodded, putting her hands on the young girl's shoulders to steady her. "Try to keep your heart rate down as well."

Iris gave her a bewildered look.

"We're vampires…We'll be able to hear it."

Iris let out a shocked, almost horrified laugh. "Are you kidding?" Sonja shook her head. The girl gulped, tensing her jaw, and relaxed her shoulders as best she could.

"Do you have any other questions? This could be your last chance to ask."

"No… Let's go." She nodded, following Sonja out as they made their way to the council chamber.

S-I

And this is the first chapter of: Children of the Night! An AU to Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, and in that sense, an AU to the rest of the franchise. Stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lord

Chapter 2 – The Lord

_I'm dead, so dead, so, so, very, very dead. _Iris tried to keep herself from **trudging** behind Sonja. From what little she had heard of the vampire woman's father, he wasn't exactly easy to impress, and it was imperative that she make a good impression. _Great, I'm dead. Not just dead, I'm seven times over dead, damned to hell, with a chance of extra dead. _She grimaced behind her companion, each step crushing her soul just a little more, and hopefully when she reached the main hall, she wouldn't have one anymore!

_Why am I so nervous? He's just a man. Yeah, a man that could snap your neck in two seconds flat! You haven't even met him yet and you're already ready to turn tail and run! Calm down; just do as Sonja said… Keep your heart rate down?! What kind of advice is that?! No, stop, you can do this… You'll be fine. What reason does he have to hurt you? _Iris took a deep breath and almost ran into Sonja's back when she stopped outside two heavy double doors.

"We're here."

"Already?" Iris couldn't stop the squeak of her voice, and slapped her hand over her mouth in shame at the noise. Sonja raised a brow, a smile fighting to form on her face.

"Last bit of advice: Don't do that in front of him." She put her hands on her shoulders, looked in her eyes, and squeezed. "You will be fine. He isn't that frightening, not really."

"You say that because you've known him for, what, two hundred plus years?"

"Yes."

"Really, you're two centuries old?!" Iris couldn't hide her shock and Sonja nodded once more.

"But that's not important. When you go in there, hold your head a little down, and stay right behind me. You'll be fine." Sonja turned, and as if by magic, the doors opened. Iris fell in toe behind her quickly, the whole hall falling silent.

She could feel the stares, the soul crushing, invasive, tearing gazes that cursed her for just existing. Iris held her breath, forcing herself to be calm, and clenched her hands. They were clammy, her jaw hurt from clenching so hard, and her tensed shoulders glued her arms to her sides. Then, Sonja stopped, and Iris realized in horror that they were at the head of the hall.

"Father, this is the one that saved me. Her name is Iris." Sonja stepped away, going to stand before a throne like structure, and Iris fought down the urge to fall to her knees. She steeled herself and looked up.

And then wished she hadn't.

It **was** a throne, with Sonja standing just before the steps leading up to it, and a dozen chairs on either side. These people were obviously the council, and the rest of the vampires were either warriors or aristocrats. But that wasn't what paralyzed her, made her blood run cold, or her heart rate drop to the floor. Everything was freezing and she was powerless to stop it. If she thought the stares around the room were bad… This was even worse.

His eyes looked like trapped lightning…Lightning that scorched her with icy needles down her spine, and petrified her. He was pale like Sonja, with gaunt features, and clean shaven. His chestnut brown hair was combed back and – like everyone else – he was dressed in all black.

_I'm dead._

Iris immediately looked down, biting her tongue till she felt blood well, her nails biting into her hands, and she forced herself to breathe again. _This is __**Lord**__ Viktor. Remember what Sonja said, breathe, and stay calm._

And then he spoke and nearly shattered her again with fear and confusion.

"I must admit, I am astonished to find that a lone **little** girl could accomplish what my elite could not." He was clearly amused, and a chorus of laughter erupted from those around him. "Tell me, how did you fell the great beasts?" He smirked, leaning back, and she saw Sonja's face twitch in disbelief.

_He doesn't believe I killed them, even though Sonja must have told him what happened. What am I supposed to do?! What was the point of this?! Am I just a sick game for them to amuse themselves with?!_

Her fear abated and it was replaced with a barely restrained rage. She narrowed her eyes and set her sights on Viktor. Iris smiled. Sonja saw her change and looked at her wearily, as if trying to tell her to think about what she was going to say. But Iris wasn't about to change her mind.

"I did kill those wolves." Her voice came out loud and strong, the laughter falling silent, and Iris stared into Viktor's eyes. She saw tension seep into his form, shock and irritation claiming him at her gall. "And I will be the first to admit that it was through sheer luck and wit." Iris took a mock bow, putting one leg behind the other, and bending over.

When she rose she put her hands behind her back and **smiled** at him. "When I came across the clearing, I actually went there – believe it or not – to save a horse. And I thought I was just going to be fighting wolves…The four-legged kind." Everyone was staring now, her proud tone catching them by surprise. "I went there with a stick." Iris laughed, shaking her head, and looked down at the ground. She raised her chin again though, and inhaled sharply.

"A little girl, as you say, with a stick. When I got there they'd already killed everyone as far as I could see. And I was…terrified. I don't know what I was thinking. I fell backwards when my leg collided with the spine of a decapitated man." Some of the council members faces twisted with disgust, and Sonja closed her eyes, remembering that fatal moment when she thought all hope was lost.

"When I hit the ground, one of them had taken notice of me, and was advancing…I reached behind, scrambling for something – I don't know what. When I felt something sharp, I held it up. A sword…And when the beast leapt, it impaled itself." Some of the knights around the room – Death Dealers, Sonja had said – were shifting uncomfortably, and she knew why. She was staring right at the livid look that was festering across Viktor's face, locking eyes with him.

"The second and third of course took interest after that. The second charged and I swung the sword as best I could to strike…It broke on contact with his ugly mug." She smirked. "I dodged the attack of the third, slashing along his flank, and seizing his moment of pain; I dug the blade into his eye. He slashed me here." She motioned to her arm, her injury hidden under her attire. "And here." Iris motioned to her face.

There was no denying it now, she had faced a werewolf and lived to tell the tale, but whether or not they believed it was **three** remained to be seen. "When I faced the last, I confess, I was at a loss. But I saw a torch, burning low, and grabbed it. The flame came to life when I lifted it, and I tried to find a weapon as he circled me. Instead, I found a bottle of alcohol!" She smirked here, sweeping her arms out in mockery.

"And I must say, your men have the worst taste in finery!" There were actually a few that dared to chuckle here, ringing out from the aristocrats, but the council remained silent. They were all casting glances at Viktor, feeling his growing wrath, but remained silent in the face of her story. Sonja was looking at her pleadingly, as if begging her to lower her voice, to become pliant once more. And although she commended her small friend's courage, she could feel the rising anger of her father, not four feet behind her… And the thought of what he might do terrified her.

_At this rate, what the wolves might have done would have been a blessing!_

But Iris went on. "A moment of inspiration overcame me…And when the beast charged, I took a mouthful, and spouted it out upon his face." She laughed, low and cool. "It took like kindling." She resumed her position, hands behind her back, and stood their…Practically beaming at Viktor, who sat motionless, and with a contorted snarl on his face. The council was silent, some of them adjusting in their seats, weary of what their Lord was plotting. But to his credit, he was quick to compose…

And began the round of mockery anew.

"Fascinating." He growled, low and dangerous, almost making Iris shudder, but she held on with all her might to her courage. "Tell me, child, where do you come from?"

"I have a name."

The hall reached new levels of tension, with Sonja staring at her as if she had grown three more heads and was juggling flaming swords. Shock rippled among the aristocracy behind her, the council speechless at the level of disrespect she displayed, and the little man at Viktor's side – a scribe – actually froze in his work to look up at her. He scrutinized her, taking in every detail of her, and began to write a detailed report of her.

Tanis wrote feverishly, able to do so quietly after centuries of practice, and inwardly smirked. _I suppose I should dedicate at least this small curtsey to the little human, having the strength to even stand in his presence, let along speak in such a fashion! What was her name? I suppose I will ask Lady Sonja after the meeting, it's not as if the girl will live long enough to tell me._

Viktor's look – upon her statement – went from angry to bewildered, downright flabbergasted, and then…Iris wasn't sure how to describe how he looked at her after that. It was dark, the snarl before seeming a blessing compared to how he was looking at her now. Not even Tanis, with his infinite vocabulary could find the right word to summarize the murderous look that he was giving the human. Murderous…That would have to do.

Iris inhaled shakily, her jaw aching, and the blood in her veins slowing to a sluggish pace… Or perhaps it had picked up and that was why her temples were throbbing. Fear was white hot, worse than the burning of her wounds last night, or the slashing of the wolf's claws. It seared up her spine, not blinding her, no, blinding her with fear would have been too easy. She was forced to stare into those eyes, trapped by the raging storm inside of them.

At that point, Sonja found it adamant to intervene, leaving her father's side to wrap her arm around Iris's shoulders. She squeezed gently, warning her to bite her tongue as she spoke. "Father, even if you do not believe that she killed three of the beasts, you have the proof that she killed at least one." She motioned to Iris's injuries. "And she saved my life."

That seemed to let most of the tense air out of the room, Viktor's gaze lightening on his daughter, and Iris pressed herself further into her shield from the prying eyes of the coven.

"I think, with further training, she could make a fine Death Dealer."

The snarl returned. "You honestly think that this… **Girl** could be made into a **Death Dealer**?"

"Why not?" Sonja lifted her chin. "We all start somewhere; Iris has shown cunning and dexterity."

Viktor leaned back, weighing what she said, his gaze shifting to Iris. It felt as if he was stripping away the layers of her being, and she found herself unconsciously leaning on Sonja for fear her legs would buckle. The terror had returned. Feeling her charge sway under the stern glare of her father, Sonja stepped completely in front of her, shadowing her.

"…Very well, you may keep your…pet." Viktor growled, that smirking snarl curling his features again. As far as Iris knew, she didn't have a name to him. She was just a puppy or something Sonja had picked up from a trip in the woods. "Be sure to teach it respect."

_**It.**_

"Of course father." Sonja nodded, pulling Iris with her out of the chamber as the aristocrats started to whisper back and forth, no longer able to restrain themselves. She tugged the girl out, quickly retreating from the hall.

Iris felt his eyes boring into her back, that blazing icy blue that seared her soul, and left her feeling hollow.

_**It.**_

V-I

Once they had reached Sonja's room, Iris rushed inside when her savior held open the door, standing in the middle of the room, as she slammed the door and locked it. Sonja put her back to the door and sagged against it, taking in a deep breath. "That… was very unwise."

"Which part?" Iris let out a humorless laugh.

"All of it." Sonja murmured, moving forward to stand before her.

"I made a big mistake didn't I?"

"Oh yes, yes you did." The Lady nodded, sitting down on her bed as Iris tried to suppress the shuddering shivers that laced her form when she closed her eyes…because every time she did, she saw **him**. "I told you not to look into his eyes, to keep your gaze on the floor…"

"I know, I know, I just…When he said that it sounded like he was calling you a liar." Iris had no idea where the protective feeling had surfaced for Sonja had originated; the bond between them growing steadily. So far, the older woman was all she had…And she reminded her of the sister, the mother she couldn't remember. Her only friend was Sonja, the woman who had given her a home, and showed her kindness.

"No, he… I'm not sure what he was trying to accomplish. I'm his daughter, he would never call me a liar, but I believe he thinks I want to keep you."

"As a pet?" Iris gave her an irritated look.

"He is probably thinking that I pity you."

"Because I have no memory?"

Sonja nodded solemnly.

"And that you killed the wolves and found me?"

Another nod.

"So… What do we do?" Iris let out a heavy breath, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Well, till you're a little older you need to stay…Out of sight. I will personally train you and within a few years…"

"You will turn me."

Sonja nodded. "I'm afraid you're…in a little too deep."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Iris watched the flicker of the candles, her gaze moving over the books and ornate furniture. "I guess…Its better this way. I have a feeling if I was anywhere else I… I'm glad I'm here with you and not stuck with someone else." Iris finally said and Sonja shook her head.

"I get the feeling that having you around will be very…interesting."

"What can I say; I'm game for a laugh." She smiled, and together they laughed.

_Maybe if I just keep my head down I can live…In a sense._

S-I

Iris had lived in the castle for two days. Only two; and already she was being taunted around every corner. She was constantly being ordered to: "fetch my blood, pet", "clean the stables, you belong with the beats in there", "take this to the maids, and try not to soil it with your stench."

And then there were the insults: "you think Sonja would have given **it** a bath by now!" or "I bet its blood tastes as filthy as it looks." Iris made mental notes to ignore what they said, logging them away as little whispers one the wind.

Right now; she as on her way to deliver a battle report to Tanis, the scribe. Soren had asked her to give the message to Viktor since he was expected to go on patrol soon. Iris had agreed, of course, since the Death Dealer was one of the few vampires that had been at least decent to her during her stay. But she had quietly asked if there was not someone else she could give it to, to ensure that it found the Elder directly.

Soren had raised a brow, but told her that she could hand it over to Tanis, who was directly linked to Viktor, to ensure that it made it into his hands. So, with scroll in hand, she made her way to the great hall to hand it off to the lanky, pale vampire. Iris had tried her best to evade entering the chamber since so many of the aristocrats prowled there during all hours of the night.

_I suppose I can't escape seeing them all eventually…_

She stepped into the dimly lit chamber and felt all eyes on her. They all knew when she was coming or was around a corner, her heartbeat was a dead give away to their prying eyes, and piercing lies. The hall erupted with quiet whispers, a lot of them throwing her disgusted or amused glances.

"Lady Sonja's pet." They'd all say.

_I don't care, let them go on. They're all useless anyway…_

She kept her strides even and unhurried, chin held up, but not high like the rest of them. Whenever the vampires spoke to her – if they ever did, but it was more to demand something mundane and silly of her time – they would turn their noses up. Iris had actually had to fight down giggles at their displays of superiority, it just made them look childish.

_What do you expect from them? They're all born with noble blood…And you aren't._ She snorted to herself, nearing her target. _Then maybe they should act like it._

"This is for Viktor." She held out her token to the scribe, watching his eyes rise to meet her. He raised a brow, outstretching his hand, and he actually touched her. Iris blinked in shock, almost dropping her package in surprise. Unlike the rest of the vampires, Tanis didn't instinctively draw away when he touched her, instead, he simply took what was offered and opened it. Scanning the page, he sighed, a bored look coming onto his face.

"He will not be pleased about this." Tanis looked at her, frowning. "You can leave now; I **clearly** don't have a response from him."

"No, just now…You didn't flinch from me."

The scribe scoffed, and waved her off. "I'm not like them." His gaze darted to the throng of vampires around the room. "And I do wish you wouldn't compare me to these uneducated simpletons."

Iris laughed, covering her mouth to stifle the noise, least she capture the attention of some of the others around the room. "They are rather stupid, aren't they?" She smirked, and Tanis returned the gesture.

"If only you'd been here for the last century, then you'd really see how insipid most of them are. I'm genuinely amazed that half of them are allowed to reside here, seeing as some of them have lost their uses." Tanis rolled his eyes, jotting something down.

"Then why are they allowed to stay?" Iris's face twisted in confusion, her mouth becoming a line. "If they're not contributing to council, being a scribe, or helping the Death Dealers, what is their purpose?" Tanis raised his gaze to her, clearly surprised that she listed 'scribe' amongst the list of useful jobs.

"Well, most of them are favorites of the other Elders."

"There are other Elders?" She asked, stunned. Tanis raised a brow.

"Lady Sonja did not inform you? There are at least two others that are in hibernation." He nodded to the floor, indicating to circular mechanics…One with an 'M' the other with an 'A'. "Amelia and Marcus are the others."

"Why are they asleep? Shouldn't they be awake to combat the werewolves?" Iris frowned. She didn't mention that Sonja had been busy the last few days; apparently she was to help with preparations that were to take place for human nobles, who were arriving the next night.

Tanis shook his head. "It's something called: 'The Chain'. It's a balance of power so to speak. Each Elder rules the coven for a century."

"I take it they didn't get along in the beginning?" Iris smirked, raising a brow at her company.

"Indeed, they each have very different ways of ruling. Viktor is more materialistic, he likes building his army and sitting on a pile of silver. The military is what matters to him. Amelia rules more through diplomacy and wit, amassing power through treaties and riches. Marcus is a mixture of them both, taking charge through subtlety and cunning."

"That sounds…Like a catastrophic mixture, ready to implode."

"And that is why we have The Chain."

"And the Council?" Iris asked, intrigued.

"They are chosen by all three elders. In the beginning, each Elder chose four people to represent them at all times on the Council, leaving you with a total of twelve. But, as of right now, most of them are in limbo, and the major movers of the coven are Coloman and Orsova, Marcus's creatures." Tanis went on, clearly ecstatic to have some intelligent company that wanted to discuss what was going on. Most of the aristocrats could care less, just as long as their precious immortality; filled with all the things they wanted was untouched. Tanis wondered how long such a thing would last with the way things were going in the council chambers.

Iris's eyes narrowed. "You said Marcus ruled through cunning…Viktor rules through force. Something tells me that when Coloman or this Orsova takes the stand, he's ready to blow a gasket." Tanis blinked; the human was more intuitive than at least three-fourths of the room, if not more.

"Yes, the council is at a standstill with the issue of the lycans."

"What about the lycans?"

Tanis sighed. "Confidential I'm afraid…But…Perhaps you should convince Lady Sonja to let you in with her in a few days time."

Iris nodded, smiling at her newfound friend. "I will. Thank you." She jogged down the stairs leading up to the throne, making her way out. Tanis watched her go, catching himself with a smirk on his face. He shook his head and returned to his duties as Iris started on the stairs out.

_I may make it out of here without any inciden-_

"Oh, look, the bitch is delivering messages now!"

Iris froze at the laughter that erupted from the statement, her blood boiling and heart rate rising as she turned, a snarl painting her face. "I'm worth more than you are, you pampered piece of trash! All you do is sit around and drink yourselves silly with idle gossip and prattle; at least I killed three wolves! Can you say the same?!" The whole room fell silent under the weight of her outburst, her hair flaring up, and eyes narrowed. Even Tanis had paused in his work, eyes widening on her display.

_Truly, she does not fear us at all…Does she? _She didn't seem weary of any of them in the least. The girl made it a point to show that she was unafraid, and that she would not take such insults to her person without a quick retort which left them speechless. Whether it was her gall or her sheer bravery, Tanis did not know, and the fact that – as a female – she was so outspoken was truly astonishing. Because although in the coven gender did not matter, in the human world, women were subservient. _It is almost a shame she has no memory…_ Tanis stopped though, seeing a figure behind her, and gulped.

"No, I thought not."

She turned…And collided into someone's chest. Thinking it was some other aristocrat that was about to spill blood on her, and make her change for the thousandth time that night, she put her hands on their abdomen, about to shove them away…But she stopped, her hands finding a series of thick jeweled robes. For a moment, she froze, mortified, and her arms locked to her sides, hands flat against **his** chest. Iris inhaled sharply, taking in his scent. He didn't wear copious amounts of nauseating perfume like the rest of them. He smelled clean, with the iron tang of blood, and the natural musk that all men had.

Her face twisted into a terrified visage, mouth twitching at the corner, and eyes wide on the lapels of the coat. She clenched her teeth, her fingers loose against the silken threads, and the cool gems that grazed the pads of her fingers. Iris steeled herself, feeling the eyes, **his** eyes staring into her. She looked up, slowly, and found herself face to face with –

_Viktor…_

She didn't know why. But in her mind he wasn't **Lord** Viktor, he was just Viktor, just the terrifying, walking nightmare before her. _A walking nightmare with lightning in his eyes… _Iris tried to disengage herself, but her feet felt like lead, legs locked in place. The Elder just watched her, unmoving, and she thought the whole world might have stopped breathing with her. Viktor said nothing, and the worst part was that his expression was completely unreadable, even when looking in to his blue depths she found nothing.

The entire room was watching, filled with startled onlookers that were shocked she was still standing, breathing, or appalled that she was touching their Lord at all, let alone looking him directly in the eye.

But, instead of falling to her knees, or worse embarrassing herself by falling **into him**, Iris simply rubbed the expanse of his robes that she had touched, as if smoothing it out, and she could have sworn she heard gasps of revulsion while she did so. Afterwards, she coughed, speaking in a weak voice. "Viktor…" She didn't even realize that she hadn't said 'Lord' or 'sire' and side-stepped him; her head turned down to the floor. Iris, later, was happy that her voice had been so low, because if anyone else had heard her blunder, she was sure her head would have been paste on the floor.

Iris couldn't tell if he was shocked by her lack of his title, if he was angry, or what he was thinking. She couldn't look at this face again, let alone in the eye as she darted out the door, and silently thanked the two Death Dealers stationed at the entrance for closing her off from the world so quickly.

V-I

Iris lay on Sonja's bed, face pressed into a pillow on her stomach, and Sonja sat on the other side of the bed, gazing at her charge with sympathy. "I apologize… I shouldn't have left you alone so long tonight." She rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, but the girl just groaned into the pillow.

She lifted her head, resting her chin on the cushion. "Do me a favor…" She sat up, holding the pillow out to her friend. "Just hold this over my face until I stop kicking." Sonja smiled and laughed, taking it from her, and shaking her head.

"Well, you're still alive so that means he can't have been…that angry."

"Are you kidding? I think as I was leaving I heard an explosion…It might have been his head."

Sonja hit her with the pillow for that one, a shocked, but amused expression on her face. "Do not say such things! If he ever heard that, you really would be paste upon a wall of the castle!"

"Oh, it'll be fine, we're behind closed doors! Unless," her eyes darted to the door, and she looked back at Sonja with both brows raised. The Lady giggled at her expression, leaning on the pillow behind her. "Didn't you say you looked a lot like your mother?" She asked, a maniac grin spreading across her features.

Grasping her meaning, Sonja's mouth fell open, and she forcibly threw the cushion at her charge's head. "Do not say such things! Not even in humor!"

"Well, he hasn't found a new lady friend in, what, two hundred years?!" Iris laughed, falling back on the bed, and holding the pillow to her chest, trying to keep herself from rolling around with mirth.

Sonja leaped at her, pushing it to her face, and shook. "I really will squeeze the life out of you, the dreadful things you say!" But Iris was still laughing through the pillow, and Sonja was laughing as well, pulling it away. The Vampire Lady leaned back once more, shaking her head, and put the cushion back in its place. "At this rate, I shall have to lock you in this room to keep you out of trouble!" She crossed her arms, sighing.

"Don't blame me, they bait me!" Iris shot back, sitting up, and crossing her legs at the end of the bed.

"Then learn to ignore them." Sonja supplied.

"I did! Till they called me a bitch." The Lady frowned, visibly irritated herself that the aristocrats were stooping to such low levels.

"They want to get a rise out of you."

"Really? I think they want a reason to kill me."

"That too." Sonja agreed, relieved that her young charge knew better than to challenge one of the vampires in the court as readily as she had those wolves. They would readily kill her if she even thought about fighting them, and they would be agreed with if they did.

"Well, I think with tonight's escapade I've given them something to talk about for at least the next week." Iris grumbled, not very thrilled at the prospect of being gawked at for several more days. Before the… 'Incident', the nobles had been content to ignore her, now, they talked in fevered tones whenever she was even glimpsed or mentioned. "Do they have nothing better to do with their immortality?"

"Afraid not." Sonja sighed, settling into a more comfortably position. "They're two-dimensional and ignorant to the dangers of the woods. They don't understand what it's like."

Iris let out a mirthless, almost breathless laugh. "I'm human and I know it's dangerous out there."

"And that is the saddest illusion of all. The Protectors of the Night and yet half of us don't even know what goes on outside these walls…"

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Iris looked at Sonja. "Can we go to a council meeting?"

Sonja's brow furrowed, eyes widening. "What?" She asked, stunned. "I thought you would ask for training over attending one of those!"

"Tanis got me interested."

Sonja snorted. "Tanis…" She was going to kill that scribe.

"Please?!" Iris held up her hands, putting them together as if in prayer, begging her mentor and guardian. Sonja sighed, rolling her eyes, and gazed at her. She'd never had a little sister, and she desperately wanted to be a mother…And Iris always watched her with such admiration and devotion. Love. Her only friend.

"Very well, we will attend a meeting."

"Yes!"

Sonja smiled at her enthusiasm, silently dreading the boring hours ahead.

S-I

And thus ends Chapter 2. I have to admit, writing the scene between Viktor and Iris was both soul-crushing and amusing. Oh, and, I don't own Underworld. I keep forgetting to say that when I post something.


	3. Chapter 3 - Voice

Chapter 3 – Voice

Iris sat in the shadowy crypt of the Council Chamber at Sonja's feet, the domed ceiling illuminated by flickering torches, and the light of the moon through the green-stained windows in the niches on the upper plane The chamber was deep underground, granite steps leading down to the sunken lower level, and she looked in wonder at the Celtic symbols around the room. Sonja watched her charge, sitting on a cushion as most of the council members filtered into the room. They cast the girl odd glances, turning disbelieving stares on Sonja for having the audacity to allow the child inside. But she ignored them.

_What harm can she do? She is simply curious, perhaps once I cure her of this we can move on to training, I'm sure she'll enjoy that better than listening Coloman and father go back and forth._

Her father entered the room, surprisingly last, and when he swept his gaze about he stopped on her. He looked pleased, almost seeming about to smile…Till he saw Iris sitting at her feet. His nostrils flared, eyes widening, and he turned his gaze back on Sonja, bewildered. She nodded to him, silently begging him to allow the child to stay. He sat down, leaning back, clearly vexed, but said nothing. Sonja bit back a sigh of relief.

And then it began…Mentally, she groaned. Sonja had no doubt that she would be expected to take arms against whatever it was that was about to spill forth from the boyar that had the floor.

"The matter before the council is simple: we are under attack. Six times in half as many months, William's kind have reached our very walls." Iris watched him, her narrowed eyes darting over the faces of the council, and she could see the fear sinking into their forms. She knew how terrifying the werewolves could be, this Coloman seemed to have it right on that part, but…His methods. He was using fear to get what he wanted, a powerful instrument to be sure, but she wondered if he'd ever faced what she had in the woods that night.

"What mayhem would follow if just one of them got past our defenses?" Hushed gasps and murmurs erupted from the council, their eyes fearfully darting between one another, and it became clear to Iris that Coloman was aiming for something. He was driving their minds towards terror for a reason.

_I tire of this game, reveal your purpose…_

Tanis, the scribe at Viktor's side, noticed the small human's change. Her eyes darkened, narrowing on the councilman who had the floor, and the lanky vampire couldn't stop his head from tilting. What was she planning? She couldn't possibly be thinking about speaking out?! For some reason, a little concern gripped him for the girl, and he tried to catch her eye, perhaps grasp what irked her so.

"Your…_fear_…is misplaced." Viktor – despite his apparent anger – kept his tone relatively cool, calling into question the man before him. He motioned to the guards at the doors. "Are we not protected, even during the daylight hours, by an army of immortals?" Iris frowned, turning her gaze on the collective men that were stationed around the room. Were these men lycans? That didn't matter, because Coloman all but bristled under the implication of cowardice.

"Superbly, milord. However, the nobles of this region are not. And, as I have often pointed out, they are the grass on which we graze." A woman stood now, among the council, joining Coloman in the center. Iris gazed at her keenly, despite her bad eyesight at a distance – lucky for her the mausoleum was small – and took her in. She had silver hair that was bound in a bun. And like every other vampire she wore black, a diamond choker adorning her neck, and her bracelets were fashioned into glittering cobwebs.

_Does everyone around here have to look so immaculate?_ Iris frowned, no matter how much Sonja helped her look nice, she always felt underdressed compared to those around her.

"If we cannot protect our human vassals it makes us look weak." The girl's brow furrowed. Why was Viktor taking this? It didn't make any sense.

"_Well, most of them are favorites of the other Elders…"_

And then it made sense…

_These two have got to be like the others Tanis mentioned; they must be either Marcus or Amelia's chosen. _That was the only way to explain their blatant disregard in the face of Viktor's growing ire. He couldn't kill them. _Unlike me…_Her neck could be snapped on a whim. _But you ran into him and lived, he even let you touch him – it was an accident – but you're still alive. Stop it, focus! _She supposed she could question his act of mercy later. Then again, wasn't there a saying about looking a gift horse in the mouth?

"And how exactly would you project strength?" Iris could see his nails digging grooves into the stone of his throne, and she could feel Sonja tensing behind her. She could see it too. Neither of them was foreign to her father's blatant rage. But the two on the floor continued, heedless, and fearless with the protection of whatever Elder they served.

"As our Death Dealers patrol the countryside by night," Coloman proposed, having anticipated Viktor's change, "so our lycan guards can patrol the day."

"You're not very intelligent, are you?" Iris's voice found its way out before she could stop it. Her hands felt clammy upon realizing she'd spoken out, but she stood, taking a deep breath to steady her heart and nerves.

Coloman raised a brow, turning to her, clearly unimpressed. "You have no voice here child."

"I do have a voice. And I use it now to challenge you, because I find the idea that you have proposed to be ludicrous, and I am only a human." Iris went on, her voice projected, and sounding stronger than she felt. But she went on, heedless of the stares or the begging gazes of both Sonja – and surprisingly – Tanis. "I'm going to tell you a story, Coloman, and as ridiculous as it may seem, it is true."

She looked around the room, making sure she had all eyes, but evaded the Elder's at the head of the room. Iris could already feel his crippling stare, there was no need to look there to know what she was doing could get her killed, or worse, take her courage. She could not back down now.

"I have almost no memory of where I came from." She confessed. "But this memory holds true to me, perhaps because it had value. It made me realize that you can't trust beasts…Especially wolves." Iris cast a glance to one of the lycan guards, before returning it to Coloman. "I knew a man, a friend, his name was Maras. When he was older, he found companionship in an animal. A dog. A dog that was half wolf. It was a **good** dog." She smirked, but it was borderline a snarl; she paced around the councilman, watching as he followed her.

"He kept it on a chain, tied to a stake in his yard, taught it to guard him, protect him…Rather a lot like your lycans." She stopped, looking over a few of the councilman, stressing her point. "It was a **good** dog. So, he decided to reward it, built a fence for it to roam. At least an acre if my memory does not completely fail me. It went well for a week, the beast returning whenever his master called. That was, till, the dog didn't come back one day. He went looking for him, obviously…"

Iris looked at Sonja, saw the silent begging in her eyes for her to stop, but she wouldn't, couldn't. "He found the dog, dragged him home by his scruff, and tied him down once more as punishment. Within the next three days, the dog snapped at him whenever he came to feed it. Clearly, the removal of freedom had a rather…_profound_ effect on him, one might say?" Iris smirked, putting her hands behind her back. "It **was** a good dog."

"When next he went to feed the beast it was gone again…He searched and searched, and when he found it…It had latched onto a young boy's arm – only about six or seven – and sunk his fangs into his wrist. It jerked and jerked its head to the boy's ragged cries, tearing flesh, bone, and ligament…" Iris paused, letting that image sink into the council member's minds. "It tore the boy's arm from its very socket." She smiled, almost gleefully at the audience of vampires. "You can take the wolf out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the wolf."

Iris turned, Coloman's eyes narrowed on her, as if daring her to continue with her point, which, she did. "What you are suggesting can only lead to open revolt. That first taste of freedom is a damning sentence on the lot of them. Because, let's face it." She opened her arms wide. "You've mixed the need for freedom of a wolf; with the greed of a man by creating a Lycan…I'd hate to think what that could lead to."

Iris stood there, feeling awfully proud of herself, despite the fact that Coloman and the woman beside him looked ready to tear her throat from her body. She could only imagine how Viktor was looking at her…If the burning sensation on her back was any indication. Her arms stayed behind her back and she heard the shift of cloth as Sonja stood. The Lady came to her side, looking out over the Council as well.

"I think it best, Coloman," Sonja said, and Iris wondered if she was the only one who could practically hear the smile in her voice, "that you come up with a good counter argument to that tale…And quickly." That seemed to end the meeting, as most of the council members stood, and made for the doors on either side of the chamber. All of them cast Iris odd glances, confused, irritated, and…intrigued. Sonja squeezed her shoulder, quickly drawing her away, wanting to evade her father's evident wrath. He was not going to be happy about that outburst…

S-I

"I heard you were a terror at Council." A monotone voice sounded, and Iris turned, eyes wide on –

"Soren!" She actually vaulted up to face the Death Dealer, who stood behind her with his right hand resting on the sword at his waist, the other loosely holding a whip. Iris rubbed the back of her head, frowning deeply. "Well, I just…Coloman was rather pig-headed."

"Hn." He responded, his blue eyes glowing beneath his helm. "That was unwise, to speak out so. No one has ever done such a thing."

"You weren't there. Do you even know what he was suggesting?!" Iris gasped, motioning with her arms, and Soren almost thought her a bird trying to take off.

"No, it is not my business to know the council's workings. They make the decisions, I simply enforce them." He answered, rolling his shoulders back.

_Loyal to the end, this one…_

Iris smiled. "You're too honorable for your own good; you've **got** to be one of the best Death Dealers around!" Soren didn't answer her, and she supposed that was the only 'thank you' she'd ever get for such a compliment. "So…Would you like to help me train?" She motioned to the square where most of the Dealers sparred from time-to-time.

"Perhaps when you are finished with Lady Sonja." He turned, stalking off, and Iris smiled, watching him go.

_Great! Now I've got someone else to practice with when Sonja goes off! _She jogged into the square, looking around for her tutor. Iris wore a black tunic with drawstrings along the top in a 'v', with leather pants, and boots to match. She could feel the steel along the toe and soles, silently admiring the craftsmanship that went into them, despite their heaviness. Sonja had said that she'd had them specially made for her…Since she was so small compared to most of the vampires around. She also had a wooden sword, slightly heavy in her warm palm, but she supposed it was just the right size for her.

Most of the Death Dealers stuck to the other side of the courtyard, not talking to her at all, and almost seemed to make a bubble around her when she headed for a training dummy. It seemed that none of them wanted anything to do with her. Sonja appeared, wearing her own training gear, and smiled. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Iris beamed, and the Lady laughed, happy to see her charge so enthused.

"First lesson, blocking."

"Something tells me I might not be too good at this one." Iris laughed nervously.

Sonja nodded in agreement. "You are rather aggressive." She moved forward, showing the girl how to hold the hilt. The Death Dealers around the square cast her a few glances, chuckling at the sight of how she stood or held her 'sword'.

"Be gentle with me, I'm human." Iris joked, standing across from Sonja who shook her head with a smile.

"Tell me when you're ready." The girl spread her legs, fixing her feet how she'd been shown, and nodded. The Lady came at her slowly, picking up speed when Iris slammed her blade into hers several times in a block.

The speed began to grow and Iris could feel sweat forming along the nape of her neck, the cool night making her skin feel cold, but she was quickly burning with the fire of battle. Her eyes started following Sonja's sword adeptly, the pattern they fell into quickly boring her…So she went on the offensive. The Lady showed no shock, their blows exchanging as Iris dodged an attack rather than blocking it by leaning to the side. Sonja slashed at her, but she ducked and rolled away, quick to regain her footing. The Lady smiled.

_She is taking to this well…_

Sonja lunged, slow for her as to allow Iris a chance to retaliate, and she did…By smashing the sword into her abdomen. Sonja went down and the girl slid on her feet a foot away, panting, and then looked horrified. She dropped her wooden blade and rushed to the Lady's side, as did the Death Dealers all around. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?! I didn't mean to - !"

Sonja waved her off, standing, and held her hip where the girl had dug in her weapon. "No, no, that was my fault. A careless mistake, you did very well."

_That actually hurt, she got me good. _The attack stung a little but she knew the pain would be gone within a moment. _That probably would have bruised me if I were human…_

"Lady Sonja, perhaps you should allow us to train the child." A Dealer suggested, watching her with concern. Sonja noted now that the other warriors were wearily watching the girl; she had gained an ounce of respect among them it seemed for managing to land a blow, enough not to be called 'it'. She turned her gaze on him, shaking her head.

"No, I will handle her training. Now, return to your duties, I am unharmed." The several soldiers seemed uncertain, but a stern glare from Sonja sent them off. "Go on then, pick up your sword." Iris looked at her in fear and shock. She smirked. "Don't think I'll give you a second chance to do that again. Now fetch the sword, or I will attack you unarmed." The girl scrambled to pick up her discarded blade, smiling at Sonja, the fire returning to her.

"Now that's a challenge! Let's see if I can't do it again!"

S-I

Iris panted on the ground, her sword lying beside her, the bruises on her arms and abdomen – even the one that had nicked her face – burned. Sonja stood before her, worried. "We should have stopped sooner; pushing you this far is unwise. You are not used to this sort of stress." The human waved her off.

"I need to push myself; otherwise, I won't get any better…" She beamed up at Sonja. "I got you again though!" The Lady looked taken aback, before smiling at her.

"That you did." In their last little bout, not a moment ago, Iris had used her last bit of strength to turn the tide, and slashed her sword out to hit Sonja's leg, almost making her buckle. But, she had collapsed, panting on the ground, her blood sounding like thunder in the Lady's ears, so she had ceased to look her charge over. "The dawn comes within the next hour, it best we turn in." She extended her hand, helping Iris up, and suppressed another smile at the way the girl snatched up her wooden blade.

_She will make a fine warrior, of that I have no doubt._

"Sonja!" She turned, wishing she hadn't, when on the balcony above, her father gazed down at her with burning azure depths. "I wish to speak to you…**privately**." His eyes found Iris for a moment, their blazing intensity virtually scorching the girl behind Sonja. The Lady nodded, casting a glance back.

"Head to my room, soak in a warm bath, you have earned it tenfold." Iris nodded, giving her a smile before heading off, her head bowed under her father's predatory stare, which followed the human out. He jumped down, approaching his daughter, and for a fraction of a moment…She almost wished the sword in her hand were a real one.

"Someone informed me that your _pet_ injured you." He spat the word, his eyes burning into hers, and she frowned.

"We were training father, and we used training blades, no harm was done to me." Sonja assured him, slightly annoyed by her father's overprotective nature.

"But if that had been a real blade she could have seriously injured you." He growled. "You were careless, the girl is affecting you."

"Father, I can assure you that I am fit for battle, it was just a momentary blunder on my part. No real harm was inflicted." She didn't mention that Iris had went from 'it' to 'girl' so quickly.

"Never underestimate a threat, Sonja." He continued, turning to walk away. "Your pet's training will be handled by another." Sonja raised a brow.

"A threat? So you do think she has talent?"

Viktor paused in his walk, his arms tightening behind his back. "Talent? No, I credit her sudden strength to you my dear." Inwardly, Sonja sighed, exasperated by her father's narrow minded view of Iris's abilities.

"The dawn is coming, we should return indoors father." She stated, not wanting to continue the conversation, and he nodded, stepping to the side to allow her to enter before him.

They walked into the castle in silence, just as the beginning rays of dawn touched the horizon…

S-I

"Now, who am I training with again?" Iris asked as Sonja escorted her to the courtyard.

"Taskmaster Kosta." She informed her, holding her head up high in an attempt to find her charge's new instructor. "Father selected him, but don't worry, I will ask someone else to tutor you in my stead soon enough."

"Why?"

"Kosta is…harsh." Sonja frowned. "He will not go easy on you."

"I can handle him." Iris assured her, smirking. "Don't worry about me." The Lady smiled at her, but on the inside she couldn't believe her father had been cruel enough to choose Kosta to train Iris in her stead.

"Lady Sonja," the Taskmaster appeared out of a throng of Death Dealers, greeting her with a bow of his head. "…Is this to be my pupil?" His disdained gaze fell on Iris, who stood her ground under his glare.

"Yes, she has shown ability in the face of adversity." She put her hands on the girl's shoulders, standing behind her. "I think she will make a fine addition to the Death Dealers, if given the chance." Iris tried not to let her pride show from the amount of faith that Sonja clearly had in her. Kosta, on the other hand…

"We'll see about that, won't we girl." He looked like he wanted to spit, as if Iris's mere presence left a bad taste in his mouth. Sonja squeezed her shoulders, drawing back.

_He doubts Sonja; I'll show him what I'm made of… _Iris vowed as she stepped forward, ready for what may come.

"Kosta!" Sonja called as he turned to lead Iris away. "I do not want her injured."

"Of course, my Lady." He bowed once more, casting a venomous glance to Iris. She shot back her own glare, following him as he turned to lead her deeper into the courtyard. Kosta held out a sword to her, long, and silver, gleaming in the moonlight. The blade itself wore a few scratches and dents from use. Iris stared at him, raising a brow in confusion. "Take it, you daft animal!" He snapped and her hand shot out to take it from him, feeling the weight of it in her hand. The hilt was worn, the grooves of someone else's fingers feeling odd in her palm.

It was heavy, just like the one in the woods had been, but not quite. Apparently, this sword was shorter than the rest, made lighter for dual-wielding for real warriors. "But, I'm still using-"

"Don't question me!" He snarled. "Now, show me what you know." She spread her legs, positioned her feet, and held the blade how Sonja had instructed. Kosta rolled his eyes, pacing around her to nudge – more like kick – her feet into the 'proper' position. "Lady Sonja showed you a basic defensive stance," he supplied. "With which I am amazed you hit her."

"There are different stances?" She could tell her question threw him off, a bewildered, almost horrified expression engulfing his face.

"Yes, you silly girl! Your stances shift depending on your style and how you face your opponent. You expect to stand that way while attacking?! You wouldn't get two feet before you were slashed to ribbons." He shook his head, massaging his brow with his gauntlet. "Put your right foot in front of your left, and shift your weight." Iris did as she was told to the best of her ability, but Kosta once again moved her into position with a few sharp jabs from the tip of his boot. "This is a battle stance, mainly used for offense and attacks. Attacks with this sword range from jab to sweep." He explained; making sure to treat her like the ignorant she was.

"Fine…" Kosta walked her through a series of attacks, telling her to switch stances, move from right to left, and then dodge when necessary. She stopped though, turning to him when she was panting and slightly sweaty. "I'm fighting an invisibly opponent, how does this help me?" Iris snapped, frowning deeply, and the taskmaster stopped.

"What did I tell you about questioning me?" He groused.

"Why don't you show me how to use these techniques instead of having me **fight** with someone I can't see?" She grumbled, her arms limp at her sides, and Kosta inhaled sharply.

"Very well, I suppose if bashing your skull in will silence you, and perhaps teach you respect, so be it." Clearly he had abandoned his word to Sonja in favor of giving her a lesson. Iris took her stance, her eyes hard on Kosta's sword, and his form.

_Focus on how he moves, learn how he functions…_

If training with Sonja yesterday had taught her anything, it was that warriors stuck with a pattern in battle. Most of them anyway…Even while watching the other Dealers between breaks; Iris had noticed the way their bodies moved in a constant rhythm, a synchronized dance that never altered. And if Kosta's rigorous and steadfast way of thinking held true, then he was most definitely the same.

_Predictability is your greatest weakness…_

Iris shifted her feet into a more comfortable position, but in the end she kept something true to the defensive stance. Kosta snarled, clearly irked by her lack of attention. He slashed out at her, his sword slow, and she dodged rather effortlessly.

_Last night, Sonja went easy on me…He's underestimating me._

Her face drew back as she shifted her feet again, swinging in an arc at him with all her might, and he parried it with the same ease she had dodged. Then his sword slid, trying to pierce her shoulder with greater speed than he had used before. Iris felt an angry red mark form, but no blood broke the surface as she shifted, her feet sliding over the floor of the courtyard so she could bring her foot down on Kosta's.

There was no way she could harm him through the plate of his boot, or the steel of his toe, but nonetheless, he was shocked by her sudden turn. Iris smashed her elbow back into his chest plate, in an area where she knew a clasp was. The taskmaster immediately stumbled back, gripping his side, with the hand not holding his sword in pain. Iris took the opportunity to charge, but once more he parried her sword, and sent her flying back several feet with a surge of strength.

She stumbled, trying desperately to regain her footing as Kosta hissed, and launched at her. Iris let herself fall, her back colliding painfully with the floor, but in that same instant she rolled to the side in a blur. Once she knew she was a few feet from her opponent, she quickly stood, only for his sword to clash down on hers as she held it up. Silently amazed she'd been able to parry his quick attack; Iris seized the opportunity and jumped back.

"Quick little thing, aren't you?" He growled, his irritation rising at the fact that he had shown pain in front of her, let alone acted upon it.

Iris charged, disregarding what he'd said, and slashed out at him. Kosta dodged, so quickly that she didn't even see him, her eyes widening. The flat of his sword smashed into her back, making her spiral over the floor in pain. She tried to stand, bruises forming along where Kosta had hit her.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He called to a chorus of chuckles around the training square. Iris shuddered, slowly standing, and grabbed at her sword. Despite the burning of her lungs, the rattling of her heart, or the throbbing of her knees… She charged him. Kosta dodged once more, but Iris was ready, shifting her stance to swing back around at him and a blow like the one that had crippled her before.

Iris growled, shifting stances again to parry, but also to attack. She would not be predictable, but when Kosta's sword smashed against her side again, and she spiraled to the floor once more she could only lie there for a moment, before trying to stand once more. But Kosta's boot on her back stopped her.

"Have you learned respect, whelp?" Iris hissed into the floor, her hands clenching. There was no doubt in her mind anymore that the man before her enjoyed the pain he inflicted on others, his toe digging into the injury he had caused.

"I give respect to those who earn it…Not to those who demand it." She growled, her fist lashing out to hit his plated knee. He buckled, shocked at her bout of strength as she managed to throw him off, rolling away to grab her sword. It happened in seconds, one's she couldn't really remember even later. Iris brought her sword up, and in a flash of silver caught only by the moon, crimson painted its edge.

Kosta roared, rearing back several steps, and clutched at his face. Iris stood, panting, her knees weak with exhaustion, and her body slumped. Blood seeped between his fingers, running over the grooves of his black armor, and the Dealers all around watched on in shock. The taskmaster's blue eyes burned between the talons of his gauntlet, as he ran at her in a blurred motion. Iris didn't even have time to flinch before he smashed into her, sending her flying, spiraling through the air.

The blade he had given her shattered on contact, taking the blow that was meant for her as the pieces of it scattered over the ground. Her body hit the floor with a sickening _thud _rolling away to lie on her side, dark hair swept about her face.

Kosta stood, the slash along his jaw that ran up his cheek oozing blood, running down his neck. He panted, not from fatigue, but from the pure adrenaline that circulated through him. The taskmaster took a step back, his gaze shifting over the assembled Death Dealers, who didn't step forward at all to help the girl. Realization sank in, and he walked forward slowly, quashing the relief that welled when he heard her heart beat. It was slow and low, not the thundering of moments ago.

He kneeled, reaching out to stroke her hair back with his bloodied hand. Her eyes were closed, a bruise painting her cheek rapidly. Kosta scowled.

_Pathetic._

Human bodies were so weak, and although this one was certainly tougher than most, it still disgusted him to some end. He felt the back of her neck and studied her intently. No concussion. He exhaled slowly. That meant no lasting damage, Lady Sonja would not be pleased at his lack of control, but at least he could assure her that no lasting damage had been done. No, it was more likely that his blow had knocked the air out of her, and sheer exhaustion had taken the rest of her. Kosta rose, looking back to his men.

"Have her returned to Lady Sonja's quarters immediately!" One of the Death Dealers stepped forward out of the mass of them, moving quickly to the girl's side. He raised a brow at Soren's behavior, but did not remark on it as he moved off to find blood for himself.

He would never admit it to anyone after what transpired, but that night, he actually started to believe what Lady Sonja had said…

K-I

"What happened to her?" Sonja gasped, coming to Iris's side immediately upon Soren entering with her in his arms. He laid her down on the bed, her head lolling to the side as she sat beside the girl's still form.

"Captain Kosta lost control while they were sparring."

The Lady gave him a sharp look. "Lost control?"

He nodded. "The girl managed to injure him in battle, luckily, the sword he gave her saved from any lasting injuries."

Sonja turned back to her charge, examining her thoroughly. "No head trauma, this is good."

"Kosta examined her himself to assure that she was not harmed in such a way." Soren supplied.

"…Really?" She asked, casting a glance to the Death Dealer. He had no reason to lie, she knew, Soren was an honest soldier through and through. "Well, I thank you for bringing her here. You may go." He gave a bow and headed for the door. But she was quick to call after him. "Soren!"

He paused in the doorway, turning back to her. "Yes, my Lady?"

"I have a favor to ask…"

"I know my Lady; I would be honored to train Iris in your stead." He bowed his head, giving the customary answer that was expected of him. Sonja sat on her bed, stunned by his answer…Very few had said the girl's name besides herself.

"My thanks again…" He nodded once more, and left without another word.

S-I

"I could have taken him." Iris grumbled next to Sonja, a few hours after her initial awakening. It was the wee hours of twilight, and they had at least two more hours before they were expected to be up. "He just weakened me so I'd be easier to take on." The Lady laughed beside her.

"I'm sure that's why he told you to fight an invisible adversary; he wanted to ensure victory by seeing your merit first."

"Of course, why else would he have lost it in the end? He didn't want to lose in front of his precious soldiers, that's all!" Sonja rolled her eyes.

"That must have been it."

Another grumble followed. "…You're not taking me seriously right now, are you?"

"Oh no, I am, I am…"

"You're half asleep."

"I don't usually rise before eight."

"…" Grumble, grumble.

S-I

And thus ends Chapter 3, I promise things pick up more to the original timeline in the next chapter. Plus! I forgot to note that most of the excerpts and such are written with a combination of help from the Rise of the Lycans book and re-watching the movie scenes over and over. I hope you enjoyed the fight between Iris and Kosta.

It's kind of hard writing those kind of sparring moments because Iris is still just a human – and she isn't exactly athletic either. She slowly has to grow into being a warrior and has to rely more on smarts and speed in the end against opponents who can handle broad swords like they weigh nothing.

And I know, despite everything, Kosta didn't fight in the book or in the movie. But he's still a vampire, a captain at that. He didn't get that job by sitting on his ass. He got it by kicking ass and doing it right. So the only reason Iris even grazed him like she did was because he underestimated her, which, is something he probably would have done considering his experience and rank.


	4. Chapter 4 - Better a Dog, Than a Devil

Chapter 4 – Better a Dog, than A Devil.

Iris panted, on one knee, and sword point on the ground, with her hands gripping the hilt. She pressed her forehead to the cool metal grip, cursing softly as Soren stood some yards across from her, dressed in black slacks and a wool shirt of the same shade. His emotionless expression and coal colored eyes took in the sight of the disheveled and tired human, waiting.

_Bastard hasn't even broken a sweat!_

The girl stood, coming at her opponent again, and swung at him with quick and blunt strikes. Unlike Kosta, who underestimated her, or Sonja, who was gentle with her, Soren used all of his vampiric gifts. From his super strength, enhanced agility, and excelled senses; he held nothing back. Nothing. He refused to be gentle with her, refused to reserve any of his powers against her, and came at her in full force. It was something she both appreciated and despised all in one go.

Every time she struck out at him he would dodge, parry with almost feline grace, or smack her away like one would a misbehaving child. It infuriated her to no end. She could not land a single blow on him, slashing out, and missing sometimes by a mere inch. But it might as well have been a mile with how many times she had lashed out at him and failed.

At the same time, she was thankful that he treated her like an equal. Because, unlike her previous mentors, he gave everything he had to developing her. And through it all, she could feel herself getting stronger, more adept at switching her stances, and after so long… She didn't even think about them anymore.

On the rare occasions where he attacked her, Iris was sent skidding back, when she parried through sheer dumb luck, or tumbling head over heels. But, she was always quick to leap back to her feet, often only doing one flip before her heels found the earth on the next turn, launching herself at him from the ground. Unfortunately, this also meant that she ended up a panting, clammy, grimy mess between bouts.

The stone floor was hard and unforgiving as she slammed into it for a fourth time that night; the dirt grinding into the skin of her back and arms, and she spiraled over the granite. Iris stumbled to stand, utterly exhausted, but went at him again. After two or three hours, Soren would start purposefully launching surprise attacks at her, often when she was at her weakest, when she could barely stand. It was an attempt to teach her about conserving her energy, to make the wiser decision to dodge against a stronger opponent, and take advantage of any weak points.

Iris swung at him, making the crucial mistake of putting too much force behind it, her heavy limbs feeling like lead, and Soren kicked her leg out from under her. Iris grunted on impact, the world turning white in a haze of pain, and she almost curled her legs. After a few moments, she turned over onto her back, eyes misty. She lay there, panting, and turned her head to look up at him.

_Nothing, as always…_

He was expressionless, his dark eyes scrutinizing her, and for once…She didn't see that glimmer of disdain. In the beginning, when she had first arrived, even the Dealer before her had been a little arrogant. But, it was quick to evaporate, and all she saw now was a teacher, someone willing to put up with her ass to teach her the ways of the sword. Iris smirked. He kneeled, holding out a gourd of water for her. She sat up slowly, wincing at how sore her abdomen was, and let out a heavy breath.

"I think…I hate you." She laughed – as best she could through her pain – stopping mid way to groan a long, drawn out: 'ow…'

"That's good; hatred will make you work towards a goal." He nodded, his elbow resting on his knee, the other holding his sword. She was surprised he used one at all, considering with his abilities he could just fight her – even if she was armed – with no trouble at all. "But when you fight, let go of your emotions, they make you sloppy…Especially anger." Iris snorted.

"Tell that to Viktor." She mumbled, receiving a raised brow, and narrowed eyes from her mentor.

"Another lesson: bite your tongue."

"You may be surprised to know, that isn't the first time I've heard that one!" She smirked, setting the gourd down, and crossed her legs even though she was sitting on the floor.

Soren rolled his eyes. "No, I am not."

"Oh look!" She pointed, looking around. "Did anyone else see that?"

His brow furrowed slightly, confused.

Iris turned back to him. "You just showed emotion!"

The Death Dealer sighed, exasperated. "Come, stand up, your training is not finished."

The girl suppressed a moan. "I'm going to be covered in bruises and aches from you people, I swear." Soren paused though, turning his head, and sheathed his sword. Iris stood, blade in hand, and watched him. She turned her head in the direction he had, waiting, and, sure enough, another Dealer appeared. His eyes were a luminescent blue under his helm, the hand on his sword tight with shock and anger.

"It's Lucian, the Lycan slave, he removed his shackle!" He cried, exasperated, and Iris could **feel** Soren tense in front of her.

"Where is he?" The hiss of his voice caught her by surprise, and when she turned back to him, she could see a livid expression fighting to expose itself. But, as usual, he was quick to control himself.

"Lord Viktor brought him in with Lady Sonja to face punishment." Soren let out a low growl, moving to fetch his armor, tossing an order over his shoulder.

"Clean up and see to Lady Sonja!" Knowing the command was for her, Iris jogged back inside, frowning at the amount of mayhem that the castle had gotten itself into, in short minutes of the Death Dealer's return.

_I didn't even know Sonja had left…_

Not even an hour after actually getting some sleep, Soren had awakened her at the ass crack of twilight and told her to get to the training pit – truly, he did not waste a second of sparring time if he could help it.

_How long was I down there with him? Surely it can't have been that long!?_

It had been. At least four or five hours had passed, and although Iris was ecstatic that her endurance had increased, she was worried over Sonja. She entered the Lady's chambers just as she heard the splitting _crack _of a whip.

_What in the hell is going on?_

She spied the vampire woman at the window, before she seemed to almost tear herself from what was transpiring in the courtyard, to view her reflection in the mirror. Iris knew that Sonja was not vain by nature, so she stepped quietly and quickly over to the window, looking out over the darkened castle to –

Iris had only 'met' Lucian once, a tan man with long dark brown hair, and a beard. He had gentle eyes, like Sonja's, and when she had seen them look at each other... Well, there was something familiar about it, something powerful and all consuming…So much so, that Iris had looked away and started intently studying a wall, rather than…'spying', if that was the term for it, on the couple in the blacksmith. In fact, the Lycan man had been the one to craft her sword, the one she now carried, shortened and lighter for her form.

The sword was black in color, made from an odd onyx toned metal that the Death Dealers had found in the woods several weeks ago. Apparently, Viktor himself had tested it, and said that it was useless upon seeing that the alloy couldn't hold up to silver against the beasts in the woods – not to mention, they had recovered so little of it that a full length sword couldn't be fashioned. Lucian, however, had forged a blade from it: "a work of art more than a weapon," the Death Dealers had said once looking at it.

The button was a sharp edge, made to stab those who came in close, leading to the odd grip. It looked like two serpents winding around one another, becoming thinner, and branching out when you came to the shoulder, only to come back together at the beginning of the blade – making it function something like a guard. The whole thing was obsidian in color, the edge coated in silver so that it would cut through wolves – given the chance – like paper. It was strong and sturdy, better than steel, weightless as well, but had no effect on werewolves.

Iris knew what silver did to werewolves and Lycans alike, and she winced, turning away when she heard the first tell-tale groans coming from him. Iris tried not to imagine his nice face, and the way he had handed her the fine blade in her palm, the gentle care he had no doubt forged it with for her. In fact, unlike most of the other Death Dealer blades, hers carried a sapphire stone in the hilt. _"For protection," _he had said, _"the nobles believe it carries luck."_

Kosta brought down the whip again and she closed the shutters, unable to stand the sight any longer, blocking away the grizzly image, as if doing so could erase the very incident.

"By my count that is twenty-one!" A voice barked, "Continue!" Iris's eyes widened on the sound of **that** voice, echoing from below, curling deep inside her. She was about to slam the shutters back open. She was about to scream out against the injustice that was playing out. She was about to tell Viktor to move his ass to the training yard for a good old fashion duel to the death.

But her hands had only just found the latch again when a pair of pale, strong hands gripped her own. "Don't…" A voice whispered, almost harshly, into her ear. "It will only worsen everything." Sonja's very form was quivering, her fingers twining with Iris's to pull her away, and for some reason the girl found herself crying.

"He saved you, didn't he?" She rasped, trying to steady her voice. _Soren told me to restrain my emotions, they make me sloppy, but this…It isn't right!_

"He did." Sonja murmured, pulling her away, holding her, and Iris turned into her.

"Then why?! Why is this happening?" She knew she had to calm down, that she had no right to be so troubled, did she? Probably not… But she had so few friends, Lucian had been so kind. When she had calmed down; which took only a few minutes – curtsey of her mentor.

Sonja pulled her back, looking into her eyes, and exhaled slowly. "He is not one of us…"

_Just a dog…_

S-I

Iris sat in the tub, nose deep, and grumbled, irritated. Tonight, the human vassals were coming, and Sonja had told her to clean up. Most likely because she knew her father would be bursting into her chambers shortly after Lucian's thrashing, and that the girl would not be able to restrain her tongue in front of him. So, in a tub of lukewarm water she sat, glaring at a stone in the wall as if it were the vampire Lord she wanted to – currently – behead.

"I probably shouldn't think about killing him…" Iris grumbled. "He **is** Sonja's father…despite being a horse's ass." She rolled her eyes, scrubbing the back of her neck as Luka entered. The girl thrashed in the tub, gasping, and almost tumbled out in fright. "Do you mind?!" The maid servant turned, frowning.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't realize you were so…modest." She quickly side-stepped several feet to put some clothes on a stand for her. "You are to appear in the court to greet the other humans." She paused. "I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Viktor hoped one of them would recognize you and take you home!"

"Bastard." She grumbled, sinking down into the water again to brood. Luka laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't let any of **them** hear you say that!" She once again moved side-ways to exit the washroom. Once she was out, the girl decided it was time to actually wash, instead of just sitting in the water, mulling over…him. Iris stood, grabbing the water basin to pour over her head. She pressed the towel to her face, letting out a groan into it.

_I can do this, just bite my tongue, and everything will be fine…right._

Iris rubbed her hair dry, patting the rest of her form, and started the fun task of untangling her mop of hair. The dark locks stuck together in stiff briars, making her frown, and inwardly wondered if when she became a vampire it would be easier to manage. Sonja had commented that her hair was soft and silken for a human, becoming somewhat wavy and brittle at the bottom where it needed cutting.

_I should trim it…Although it's nowhere near as long as any of the other ladies. Pft, since when do I care what they do?_

Her hair only reached her lower shoulder blades, almost black, but…Iris glared at herself in the reflection on the dresser. She held her hair up, examining it in the dim light. Brown; her hair was a deep brown with…Was that red? Iris leaned forward and back for a moment, trying to catch it again, and then stopped. Her hair looked auburn almost, painted its deep shade of brown with natural – although few – red streaks in it.

Iris went back to untangling the knotted mess, parting it on one side, and looked at her paled visage. She looked almost pasty, torn between the beautiful ivory of the vampires, and the stale color of Tanis's parchment paper. She leaned into the mirror again, raising a hand to hold her eye lids away, looking into her own eye. It was a deep brown around the center, becoming much lighter around the ring of her iris, with an odd, greenish ring along the inner part of the black. As always, two or three blemishes marred her almost clear complexion. One of them was on her forehead, the other two near the hair line of her right cheek.

_Great, I'm comparing myself to people who look like marble with perfect hair. Get a grip._

While not a vain person – or, at least so she thought – she was rather…self conscious around the ladies of the court. Sonja had said she was 'pretty', striking to behold, with pale skin and dark hair and eyes to contrast, but defiantly not beautiful. She frowned, shaking her head. Who cared about looks when there were monsters marauding in the wilds?

Iris could be the ugliest creature ever, and all that mattered at the end of the day would be how many of their heads she could sever from their bodies. That was what counted. Thinking of which, the marks had faded. The three on her face were gone – having not been that deep, but the ones on her arm…No, they would scar. They had been deep, almost worthy of stitches, but in the end it had managed.

Iris looked down at the marks, touching them with her opposite hand, and traced their outline. Her fingers weren't even big enough to take in every detail. Sonja said they were worthy of pride, to be shown… The girl turned to her clothes, lifting them up. Not a dress. She smiled, pulling on her underclothes and bandaging her chest once more. Luka really was a good woman, having taken to heart what she had said about not enjoying dresses. The maid servant had shaken her head, walking off to fetch what she had asked for.

Iris pulled on the shirt, noticing that the material was thinner; and almost seemed to hug her curves more than the one Sonja had brought her. The leggings were loose fitting pants with some long drapery along the sides. It almost looked like a skirt! She frowned; well…It wasn't a dress. In a sense. She grumbled, exiting the washroom, and was immediately assaulted by the maid.

"Hurry up! It may start within any moment, I need to put makeup on you and do something with your hair."

"But I already combed –"

"No, just, ugh, come here." Luka dragged her off to put mascara, eye liner, and some sort of odd foundation on her. Once more, she looked like a doll… The Lycan woman pulled her hair over one of her shoulders, about to put it in some elaborate up-do, but thank the gods! Sonja appeared, shaking her head.

"No, no, that's quite enough, we need to hurry."

Iris practically jogged behind Sonja, entering the main hall with her, and falling in toe. The vampire woman stopped, nodding to her to stay in the shadow of a pillar, before she walked forward, standing on the right-hand side of Viktor's throne.

He looked pleased at her arrival, leaning forward in his chair, and almost smiled. Iris crossed her arms, ignoring the vampires behind her, and leaned against the pillar to her right. Sonja always looked magnificent, in a silver metallic dress with some burgundy strap over it, and a golden chain around her waist. Even that pendant she wore about her neck looked freshly polished. As she stood there, Iris noticed that she glanced back at Tanis. She frowned, unknowingly sharing the expression with Viktor, curious as to what the Lady could want with the scribe.

A bell tolled and her head jerked on instinct, shaking her from her latest thought.

"Bring them in." Viktor's voice sounded out, and on cue, the doors opened. Immediately, Iris was assaulted with a procession of grisly shades of imported fabric, making the humans stick out among the blackened shades of the vampires. The girl stuck her tongue out. Their tones of cloth clashed violently, making it look like a rainbow had swept over the grim faced bastards. What an odd irony. Iris glanced around, noticing the plates of bronze and gold that adorned some of them, marking their stations, and the way they balanced precariously with chests between each of them, two-by-two. She leaned around, curious as to what they could give that Viktor would call an entire evening in attendance for.

The chests were opened, evaporating any mystery, and she shook her head. _I should have known. _

Silver. The human vassals were charged in silver. But suddenly, Viktor looked displeased, and he was eyeing one of the humans. Iris leaned for a better view, taking in the sight of a rather large man wearing…Ew, olive green with a balding head.

"Janosh, do you not own the largest silver mine in these lands?" Alright, so the fat man was rich. Iris nodded, it made sense.

"It has been overrun, milord." The man answered, his eyes darting from Viktor to the floor periodically. He was getting jittery, sweat starting on his face, and brow. "Our workers…infected, turned to beasts!"

_Three, two, one…There it is! _Sure enough, a scowl had formed on Viktor's face, and she rolled her eyes. _Surely I am not the only one who saw that coming?_

She sighed, her feet crossing at the heels, even as she leaned on the pillar. Iris had to admit, werewolves in a silver mine, oh the irony. She wondered if they even knew how foolish a mistake they had made, holing themselves up in a place that spelled their doom at every turn. Then again…Sonja had said that the wolves in the forest had behaved by using the tunnels in the road that Iris had found before. _They aren't as mindless as we think…Could they have really planned to overtake a silver mine to dampen Viktor's forces?_

It appeared – while she'd been engrossed in her latest study of the werewolf psyche – that the conversation had taken a turn for the worst. The vampire's laughter around her broke the spell, prompting her to return her full attention to the now yelling human.

He was pointing at Viktor – never a good sign – and was going on: "Cannot you see the evil in them? The tales are true, this place is cursed!" He was frantically looking about the coven, his eyes barely pausing upon Iris, and she realized that she looked too vampire herself for him to see the difference.

_I am not one of them…_

"They are no more human than the devils that invade or lands!" The girl gazed at the council, the ones farthest from Viktor smirking in amusement. But Coloman, Sonja, and Orsova looked nervous, their gazes darting back to the Lord, where Iris could see the beginnings of that livid visage growing. Not even when she'd told her story a few nights prior had he looked so…angry. While the other mortals started backing away, retreating from their fellow as if he had grown some sort of plague.

_Stop it, don't do this you fool, hold your tongue! _Iris wanted to cry out, almost taking a step forward, and looked to Sonja in bewilderment. The Lady almost shook her head at her, let the melodrama play out, do nothing. _How can you expect me to do nothing?! _But she took a step back, cursing herself and the other mortals in the room for their cowardice.

_You may as well be one of them; you refuse to stand in defense of your own kind for fear of a man…_

Viktor was upon Janos now, hoisting him into the air, and his feet kicked futilely. "If devils you call us, rest assured…" She could practically see the blood dribbling along the Elder's talons as he squeezed his throat. "Better the devil you know."

_But he isn't just a man…_

Iris clenched her teeth, her finger nails digging into the meat of her palms, and her chest burned. Her heart rate increased, thundering in her chest, and she could practically see the jump of her abdomen from where it beat. It didn't matter, the tempo of her heart matched the other mortals in the room, no one could tell… She was shaking, in fear and anger, turning her gaze away from him.

"U – Unhand me!" She heard the man bluster, but she was already moving, knowing she had to leave, or she would never be able to contain herself. Iris smashed open a door, letting it be no mystery that she was leaving, practically running down the darkened corridors of the castle to flee from her own weakness…

I-V

Iris didn't know where she had run to, dodging amongst the hallways, and endless vastness of the fortress as if she knew it by heart. In truth, she had no idea where in the flying hell she was. _Better lost and alone than in the company of a beast… _Iris found a niche to press in against, slowly sliding down it to sit on the floor. She put her crossed arms on top of her knees, laying her head upon her make-shift cushion.

There was a loud scuffle that rang out, dozens of doors opening and closing, then the padding of hundreds of feet. Her brow furrowed, form rising slowly. _Did I fall asleep? What's going on? _They certainly weren't the Death Dealers, whoever they were, no…There would be the sound of metal and chinking of armor. Iris ran down the hallway, ducking back into the corridor as a group of grungy men ran by, and held her breath.

None of them stopped to look back at her, and she turned, heading down the dank pathway, into the lower reaches. Iris paused, the heavy smell of blood greeting her, as well as empty cells, and no Lycans. The hallways were splattered with rustic crimson from the bodies that littered the floors. The Dealers heads were smashed open, displaying brain matter, and painting the walls with gore.

She stepped deeper in, a raspy, disgusting noise meeting her ears. Steeling herself, she looked around the corner, into a cell, and had to suppress her gag reflex. Kosta was on the ground, gagging, and the whole front of his breastplate was so heavily stained in blood it was black. Iris inhaled heavily, and went inside, kneeling beside him.

_Don't be afraid…He needs you to be strong. Don't…Don't be afraid. _The girl slowly tugged him into her lap, careful of his neck, and stroked his matted hair. His eyes were wide and blue, a blazing inferno of anguish and shock. Iris pulled on the strips of cloth that formed her 'skirt', taking several of the pieces to press them into the grievous wound that marred his throat. _I need to thank Luka later…_ Kosta gagged, his right hand grabbing her wrist, and he stared at her.

"It'll be alright…" She was shaking violently, trying not to wretch, and tightened her hand a little. _I don't know what to do…I can't help him. _Judging from the blood and the fact that his throat was torn all the way open, Iris knew he didn't have a chance. Sonja had told her that even vampires could only take so much…And with no blood to fuel him off of, she had **nothing**.

The taskmaster watched her, shaking, and he was shuddering…he knew. Convulsions were setting in, but he was still conscious, still there…Iris closed her eyes, some part of her praying. She didn't know where this sudden bout of care had come from for the man who had shown her nothing but disdain, who had been the first to outcast her from the start, who had done nothing for her.

Iris wasn't sure what happened…Later, when she tried to remember, she couldn't. The world just went black.

I-K

Iris gasped, inhaling sharply, and her body was wracked with shivers. Her eyes opened, wide, and she immediately shut them under the force of the light above. "She made it…" A voice sighed, a familiar one, and she managed to raise a shaky hand to view his face. Tanis…He was kneeling on the floor, cradling her, and she could see his eyes were starting to turn blue.

"Tanis…" She rasped, breathing heavily, and grit her teeth. "What happened?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then shook his head, looking up at someone else. Iris turned her head slightly, shock overtaking her at the sight of Kosta. He was sitting on the floor next to her, leaning back on the bars of the cell, his eyes still that unrelenting blue, but his mouth was covered in red now as well. It was dried and flaking, coating along his jaw.

Kosta was visibly shaken, staring at her with an unwavering gaze, and Iris reached out for him. She touched his left gauntlet, causing him to jerk back, retreating from her quickly, and she saw the white of his throat – still in the process of healing. Iris slowly turned back to Tanis, coughing a little. "I…I think I want some fresh air."

"No!" The girl was shocked at the vehemence of the statement from both the scribe and the taskmaster.

"Well…Not everyone at once." She tried to laugh, but her throat was too sore and dry. Iris stared at Tanis, her head falling back. "Why…can't I go…outside?"

"You're usually so perceptive." He noted, more to himself than her, and he sighed. "I don't think it's wise you go out because, well, we tend to burst into flames upon contact with the sun." Tanis smiled, as if this was normal, and Iris could only lay there…Stunned.

There was the clatter of metal, of the Death Dealers, and she turned her head a little to see them approaching up the hall. Kosta stood, shakily, and Tanis helped Iris stand. And then he appeared.

Viktor surveyed the three in the cell quickly, his gaze moving from Tanis, over Iris, and then finally resting on Kosta. "What happened?" He snarled, his immediate rage directed at the taskmaster. He rasped, trying to answer; and the Elder growled at the lack of response.

"I found him." Iris hissed, on her own last legs, and Tanis gripped her side a little tighter, warning her. Viktor turned on her suddenly, pausing at the sight of her, and leaned in close. His glowing blue eyes stared directly into hers, and he turned his rather nasty glare on the scribe holding her up.

"What is the meaning of this?" He tried to answer, but Iris interjected again.

"**I** found Kosta…Tried to help him…"

"You willingly let him feed from you?" His rigid form questioned her while still scrutinizing Tanis.

"Yes…I awakened not a moment ago, thanks to Tanis." She gestured to her vampiric crutch as best she could, aware that Viktor was on the verge of snapping someone's neck. Kosta stood in the back of the cell, speechless at her defense of him. She was lying to Viktor for him, and doing a damn good job of it. Iris knew what feeding from an unwilling human implied. Kosta would be put to death, and what would be the point of this if they lost him? None, they stood nothing to gain by the death of the taskmaster, despite it all.

Viktor stepped out, barking: "take her to my daughter! And have his throat repaired! I want a full report within the hour!" He paced off, leaving the Death Dealers to clean up the other bodies that littered the hallway. Tanis helped Iris hobble off, as Kosta was lead off for blood and debriefing.

As they neared the staircase up, the scribe whispered. "You lied right to his face."

"Wouldn't be the first time," she joked, still extremely weak. "Something tells me…Sonja will be beside herself when she sees me." Iris could feel the sticky blood that was plastered to her neck and front, weighing her down. "What happened down there…really?"

Tanis frowned. "I came down, shortly after I heard what was happening…I found Kosta after he bled you dry, trying to turn you, but he was too weak. So, I did it myself; between the two of us, you managed to pull through."

"So…I'm a vampire now?" Iris stumbled on a step, making Tanis half drop her, and her knee hit the unforgiving stone of the floor. "Fuck!" She cursed, the scribe quickly picking her back up.

"Afraid so…No more afternoon walks for you." He joked, and Iris laughed.

"And here I always loved to take strolls around the battlements."

"Your pale skin gave you away, I'm afraid." Tanis helped her up the last flight of stairs, opening a door for her to step inside.

"What is this?"

"Your room." He helped her hobble over to a chair. Iris looked around the room, to the furs on the bed, to the pine wardrobe, and roaring fireplace. "It is a modest room. You are Lady Sonja's apprentice, a soon to be Death Dealer, and a thorn in Viktor's side." He added as an afterthought, noticing that the room was only slightly larger than his own modest scribe's quarters. "Fit for an aspiring warrior, no?" In truth, the girl was privileged, as the Lady's 'pet' project she was allowed nicer rewards. Most of the warriors slept in cots just above the Lycan slave pens…

Iris slowly stood, gazing at the bed – her own, the clothes, and the stained glass window – shuttered to keep the blinding light of day out. "This…is mine?" Tanis nodded, quashing his jealousy…Well; actually, she did that for him when she launched a hug upon him. The scribe stumbled, stunned, and stood there awkwardly. "Thank you." She sounded close to tears, and Tanis opened his mouth to say that it wasn't his doing. But then, he realized, she was saying it because…He had saved her life. He, Tanis, had saved another beings life.

_Perhaps this is why the Death Dealers journey out every night…In hopes to achieve something like this._ This 'thank you' that left him petrified, and – he, Tanis! – speechless. _This is what those old songs are about; those ones they sing in taverns and through the streets as the heroes arrive home, broken, and bloody from battle._

He made a mental note to never again take their vampiric protectors for granted.

I-T

So, thus ends Chapter four of Children of the Night. I had quite a bit of fun writing this. And before anyone questions why I let Kosta live…Well, he's one of the few people that grows to respect Iris for whom she is, instead of throwing her out like the rest.

I try my hardest to not make Iris a Mary Sue. Not everybody likes her, and she isn't beautiful or particularly deadly with a weapon when she first arrives. This girl has to work for what she wants! And, in case you hadn't noticed, she wants respect, which isn't easy to get in a coven full of flawless super humans.


	5. Chapter 5 - Elder

So…I have no review for this story what so ever…I think I'm going to cry. No, not really, but, if you are reading…PLEASE. REVIEW.

Chapter 5 – Elder

Tanis stood on the balcony, far above the sparring ring, and inhaled heavily. He didn't exactly have the best position on this particular overhang, which was to the right and at least twenty feet lower than the one above, but he'd be damned if he was going to use the other roost – which was most often, if not always, occupied by a certain Lord when overseeing his soldiers.

"It is a rather refreshing night." He was, in a word, **relieved** to be out of the castle. Since the escape of Lucian, Viktor had been more than irrational, skulking through the lower catacombs and rooting out supposed traitors.

For now, he was safe; the Elder – thanks to his quick intervention on the behalf of Lady Sonja's…friend – was convinced he had nothing to do with it. He had no idea when his opinion of her had changed, or why he had found it adamant to intervene between her and Kosta. But, it had been for the better he decided.

Tanis noted that Viktor was acting differently as well. He usually stalked, there was nothing new about that, but there was something…off about him. After he had turned the girl, the Elder had left him alone. It didn't make sense. Regardless of his position – which was actually very low, lower than most of the aristocrats – he should have been questioned. But there was no wink or whisper of him asking for the scribe.

Thinking of the Lady Sonja though, he noted that she was disappearing more and more, leaving her charge in his care. For some reason, unlike her predecessor, he didn't mind teaching her how to write and dance. Besides, she wrote in some odd script that didn't make any sense and she couldn't even waltz!

_I went from babysitting one child to taking care of another._

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, and then…Tanis turned. "What are you –"

"YAHOOOOOO!" Iris ran and leapt off the balcony, flying through the air, and laughed all the way down. Tanis practically fell forward, grabbing the railing to keep himself from flying off. Wide-eyed, and hair slightly disheveled, he peaked over the edge. She had landed, effortlessly, and ran around the courtyard. "This is great!"

_Wonderful…The powers of the most prestigious immortal race…Is in the hands of an eighteen year old._

He already knew this was **not** going to end well. Standing, he shook his head, and patted out his robes. Tanis combed back his hair, watching her run into the courtyard. He frowned. "You have lessons within the next hour…Iris!" The scribe groaned, rubbing his forehead, went to grab parchment and paper. He had every intention of enjoying the night but he had better things to do than look after her.

Iris ran and jumped a crate, grabbing onto a chain, and swung through the air. Her feet hit the side of the wall, running along it to jump into the air, and grab onto an overhanging arch. She flipped on it several times, before landing on the top of it, kneeling down. "Wow…This is better than I ever could have imagined."

"Why don't you use that energy on something useful?!" A voice yelled, raspy, and harsh. Iris turned her head, looking down.

"Kosta!" She hung from her new play thing, looking at him upside down, and the taskmaster scowled. She could see the beginnings of his white scar under the collar of his chest plate. "…You think you'd learn to stop scowling, you already have too many lines on your face."

If it were possible, he scowled harder than before, shaking his head. "Get your rear to the sparring ring. You seem energetic enough for it tonight." He waved her off, prompting her to fall of the beam, landing on her feet.

"I guess I have you to thank for that." She raised a brow, crossing her arms, and smirked. Kosta's face fell, and she bit her bottom lip. "I didn't…I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Iris reached out to touch his shoulder, but he jerked away as if her very touch would burn him. She withdrew as well, stepping away from him.

"Soren is waiting for you, go." He moved off, the clank of his armor ringing in her ears, and she wasn't sure if that sound was reassuring or not. Iris jogged off, grabbing her sword, and entered the ring.

"Soren!" She drew her blade, taking her stance, both hands on the hilt. "Are we going to spar?" The Dealer turned, frowning.

"Afraid not Iris, I am expected on patrol soon. Some of the others can take care of your training, try Xanthos." He nodded to another soldier, leaning on a pillar. The man in question was talking to a pretty maid, his leering gaze telling of his interest, and Iris stuck her tongue out at his lewd manners. "He is not doing anything; he needs to keep his head on the battlefield and away from…distracting company."

"But, I'm not very…"

"You are trained, and with your vampirism, I am sure he will be no challenge." Soren walked off, his armor an encouraging noise.

"Soren!" He stopped, turning to look at her over his shoulder. "Right now, you're the one I want to beat the most." The Dealer stared at her under his helm, his dark eyes turning into their glowing blue for a moment.

"I shall take that to heart." He disappeared around the corner, and Iris gripped her sword in her hand that much tighter. She didn't know, but Tanis had recorded the whole spectacle, his gaze narrowing on the sight of her… Despite being so small, not wearing armor… Iris seemed one of them. She fit so well amid the warriors, and he would make sure that future generations knew it.

_She stood, a pup amongst wolves, growing as one of them, until one day, she walked amongst them. With a soul made of silver, and the song of her eyes, the human-turned-vampire known as Iris challenged the Death Dealer commander Soren, stating that he was the one she wished to defeat. Not the Vampire Lord Viktor, or the Lady Sonja, no, it was this warrior she wanted most to find at the end of her blade._

_And he answered her: "I shall take that to heart."_

Tanis looked up from his scroll, leaning over the balcony to view her once more. Since her transformation, her complexion had cleared, and she looked as white as the rest of them. While not the visage of a goddess like Amelia, Sonja, or Lady Ilona, there was something pleasing about her, there was no doubt of that.

He smirked, wondering what fates had transpired that this…This **girl** had changed and challenged so much – so much she didn't know – and yet nothing had altered for her. Tanis cursed whatever deity had sent her to them. Sooner or later something would give, and he wondered if Iris would not be on the receiving end of whatever blame was to be had. He caught himself frowning, a truly uninspiring notion.

Iris raised her sword, pointing it at Xanthos. "You! Get into the ring, you're not doing anything." He scowled, turning his burning gaze upon her.

"You have no right to challenge me child. Back down before I cut you to pieces." He stood off the pillar though, hand finding his sword hilt.

"Really, because it looked like you were just enjoying the company of your whore." She gestured to the girl, knowing that she was one of the hissing aristocrats in the court. Iris didn't care. The woman did as Iris knew she would, by grabbing Xanthos's arm, and practically snarled at him to: "teach the little bitch a lesson."

He drew his sword, pacing around her, and Iris didn't move.

"_Warriors who pace their opponents are trying to gauge your strength; they see you as a threat. It is like a wolf protecting its den, a beast. Do not fall for that trap."_

Soren knew; he had faced hundreds of wolves. Iris didn't turn her head; she closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She heard the air move, ducking in a flash of silver, and slashed out at Xanthos's abdomen. A spray of crimson touched the point of her blade as the Dealer leapt back, shocked at her sudden attack. Iris stood, stepping back several paces.

"_You're a vampire now; you have no limitations, no restrictions, no bonds. If you are to be a Death Dealer, than you must test yourself, push your body to limits you never thought possible, because now…they are."_

Tanis may have been just a scribe, but there was wisdom to his words. Xanthos charged, and Iris parried the blast, surprised that her body didn't go flying as it had when she'd fought Soren. Taking her moment of surprise, the other vampire lashed out, but she leapt back. Her eyes caught things they didn't before, the world moving in a slowed sort of motion, and the air…She could hear things that shouldn't be.

Iris side-stepped, circling the opponent who was no longer underestimating her, who knew better than to misjudge a step. Xanthos charged, his sword swinging in an arc, and she smashed her blade into his. The resounding sing of silver caught the reflection of the moon, sending sparks fluttering into the air, and Iris danced on the tips of her feet. Tanis tilted his head.

_Did she just twirl? _Indeed she had, catching her opponent by surprise through the sheer oddity and grace of the movement. The scribe could honestly say that she had not been half so fluid while human, or last night went he had spent several hours trying to teach her to do said move. _Now, why can't she do that off the battlefield?! _He scowled.

Iris brought her elbow down onto his bicep, his arm jerking in reaction, and sent a hard arc right across his chest. He flew back, blood gushing across his abdomen, and Tanis stood up straight immediately. The girl stepped back as the other Dealers swarmed their fallen comrade, grabbing blood for him to feed and heal. The scribe feverishly wrote, taking in the visage of the crimson splattered girl in the ring.

"Would anyone else," she opened her arms, an invitation, "like to have a go?" Another solider stepped forward, unsheathing his sword, and others around the ring got ready to have a go as well.

"Add two more!" Everyone froze, turning to look at the balcony overlooking the training yard. Viktor stood in the doorway, azure eyes an inferno against the fiery backdrop of the hallway behind him, highlighting him as a devil – fresh from the gates of hell. Tanis gulped, almost receding further into the shadows at the sight.

At once, two more Death Dealers took up arms around Iris, circling her like a wolf pack would its prey. Both of the new contenders were dressed in armor, the second with his leggings, and final in full gear. _For creatures that are supposed to be the epitome of everything that is not a Lycan, they do behave a lot like a pack…_

The two behind charged, lashing out at her, but Iris ducked. She leapt forward, tackling one to the ground, and flipped off of him as the other swung around to slash at her. This time, she jumped just out of reach, parrying a blast from the third that made her lose her footing. For a deafening heartbeat, she thought she would fall, that this stumble would be her worst mistake.

Iris put her strength in her legs, rolling backwards as the second kicked out at her. The first was up once more, and she dodged his brutal sword thrust. Ready for the swing, she jumped, slamming both of her feet into his helm, and flipped off. Iris sailed through the air for a few seconds, landing with a roll as the first soldier was sent sprawling back. He struggled to stand, leaving the other two to charge her.

Quickly finding her footing, she managed to parry two vicious strikes, and – tired of being so passive – slammed her blade into the arm of the second. He roared, stumbling back, blood gushing from the gash that formed along his forearm. Iris hissed when the second managed to backhand her, the world spinning as she slammed onto the concrete. She stood quickly, the iron tang of blood searing inside her mouth from where her fangs nicked her, the world was spinning for less than a second, and her head thundered. The second warrior looked furious, charging her with his crimson coated arm. The third came at her, ready to deliver a vicious kick to her ribcage, and the first was actually standing.

Iris lashed out, her legs spiraling around her to land a vicious kick along the crook of the third Dealer's knee. Despite his armor, the well placed blow buckled his stance, and she lifted her blade to slash at the seam of his neck. A spray of red, almost black filled her vision, and the second warrior stopped, shocked at the display. His fangs exposed themselves and she realized that blood lust was rising.

Her sword was near coated, the sticky liquid painting her palms and between her fingers, splattered across her face as well. She must have looked quite the sight, she realized, white skin coated in crimson. Iris let out a noise, a hiss that was deep in her throat, and charged the second, wanting to finish what she started. Unprepared for the assault, he barely had time to parry her relentless strikes. Sparks fired off their swords, the orange flashes caught by the ever seeing eye of the moon.

Tanis leaned from side-to-side, trying to take in the spectacle, as Iris went completely on the offensive, and destroyed her opponent's defenses. The first warrior actually had the audacity to charge at her, having recovered from his earlier head smashing. That was a mistake, the scribe quickly noted as Iris took on both of her challengers. His heart leapt in his throat, beating a wild tattoo against his windpipe, and he stood, rooted.

Iris slashed with zeal he didn't think possible, shocking the joined Dealers who were attending two fallen brethren now, and she was…winning. Tanis watched on, speechless, and gripped the balcony rail as if his immortality depended on it. Could she actually defeat them all?

Iris jumped back several feet after a particularly nasty strike, the sparks alighting and searing her face all in one go, and she panted. The girl was actually getting tired, the duress and adrenaline actually causing her to shake. The other two weren't looking much better. The second warrior had sustained minor cuts from blunders, the blood funneling from his split wrist weakening him, and very soon he would collapse.

The first however, he was still mostly uninjured, wary of the girl. Iris ran forward again, stunning them both with her bout of energy, and thus started another round of slashing and dodging, parrying and stabbing. Tanis could almost feel sweat starting to form, taking a deep breath. Within a moment, the second warrior paid for his earlier mistake, falling to his knees, and that left the first with Iris.

She flipped through the air, her back hitting a pillar as the warrior brought down his sword, and she leapt out of the way just in the nick of time. The stone was almost split in half by the force, leaving Tanis to wonder if they weren't actually trying to kill her.

Her blade felt slippery in her palm, and she had little more than a second to roll away before he swung a low reaching arc at her. Iris was forced to run onto a column, the Dealer waiting for her at the bottom, and Tanis's eyes widened. He would impale her…Iris would jump off and be killed. The scribe searched frantically for intervention, but he found none as the girl spiraled up into the air. And in that instant, her sword caught the burning edge of a pyre.

Like the flaming tongue of a dragon it sprouted out, licking at the warrior's armor, and it took. The fire erupted, searing the black metal, and Tanis had to stop himself from crowing in victory as Iris landed, kneeling on the floor. The other Death Dealers quickly through water on the other, pulling him into the safety of the shadows.

Iris stood, almost stumbling back to the floor as she turned her gaze on the other warriors. They were circling the four she had injured, a few of them turning to look at her, shocked, and some even appalled. About to frown, she jerked around when a very distinct sound filled her ears. Iris caught what was flying at her head, the silver bolt before her eyes reflecting the glowing blue of her orbs, and the white of the moon.

Her gaze shifted, spying Viktor on the highest balcony, looking quite smug, and balancing a crossbow on his shoulder. The snarl that formed on her features couldn't be stopped, as she turned it, and threw it back at the man who had fired it. A little more than a week ago, when she had run into Viktor on the stairs, and been terrified – when she was convinced the world had stopped breathing for her **touching** him – this was nothing compared to that. Iris was unafraid. And in a coven of vampires, that was more dangerous than fear.

Viktor easily dodged the attack, but that didn't stop the shock and anger he felt. "Is that a challenge?" The growl of his voice caught the soldiers' off-guard, their eyes once more focusing on the child in the ring. A child that was surrounded by the blood of their comrades, her weapon painted in it, as well as herself. Her arms, face, everything about her was splattered in the essence of the fallen.

"What do you think?" Iris felt the thunder of her head from the adrenaline, her clammy, bloody right hand clutching the ebony blade in her palm. There was an old fear she couldn't shake, the Elder still terrifying her in ways she didn't think possible…But there was no way she would admit it, no way she would give into the horrors that plagued her in that moment.

_The only way to defeat fear…Is to stand up to it._

Viktor jumped into the ring, landing with practiced ease, and jerked his head at a warrior. "Give me that sword." And without hesitation, the soldier tossed it to him, the blade finding his practiced hand. The Elder unsheathed it, throwing the scabbard to the side, and advanced. He gave no warning, offered no chance to retreat, and Iris knew that this was only going to end when one of them bled.

She focused herself, pooling her last reserve of strength, and waited.

_I don't know the strength of an Elder…But he has got to be stronger, not just physically, but faster as well._

Grimly, she realized, she would find out just how much stronger within less than a second. Viktor swung and Iris barely had time to dodge, knowing better than to try and parry a blast from him, and arced her own blade out. There was little point, because when she stopped he was no longer even in front of her.

_What?!_

Iris turned, shock rippling over her face as he brought his blade down. She parried, sent to her knees by the force, and let out a hiss through her teeth. She rocked back, rolling away from him, and stumbled back two steps. This time, he stayed before her, and she knew then that he was restraining himself. He was toying with her.

Before, when she had been human, Soren had held nothing back on her, and it had been the most agonizing thing she had ever experienced. To be so helpless…And now this, to even be as powerful as she was **now**…Having someone better than her even now, who still had the ability to play with her like a cat does a mouse…

Iris clenched her teeth and swung, unblinking, and could only just see his bleary outline as he appeared beside her. He swung, and in that instant she made a mistake…She tried to parry. The resounding song of her sword bellied her gasped, wheezing cry as the very bones in her arms shook. Iris was sent flying, farther than Soren had ever been able to when she was still just a human, and crashed into the cold, ever unforgiving granite. She tumbled, which was even worse, and she could feel her bones screaming out in protest.

The world finally stopped, and in the end, the only thing she found herself proud of, was that her sword remained in her hand. Iris tried to stand, the world a blur as she shivered, and her feet slid over the floor. A sharp pain erupted in her scalp as Viktor grabbed her locks and jerked her neck back. Tears pricked her vision, and Iris gagged on the anguish.

"Do you know who your betters are now?" His voice was low and twisted, his snarl returning, and Iris couldn't suppress the shiver of fear. She could see Tanis, watching her on the balcony, the scroll he'd been writing on forgotten at his feet.

Iris raised her sword shakily, tightening her grip in an effort to steady herself. She heard Viktor chuckle darkly behind her. "You honestly believe that you can harm me?" She turned her head as best she could, ignoring how her temples throbbed, and sneered at him.

"It's not for you…" Iris brought her blade down as fast as she could, severing her connection to the Elder, and whiplashed around in one motion. Her blade sang, the rip of flesh searing through the air, and Viktor roared all in the same instant.

Iris stood, eyes wide, and half fell to the floor. Her hair lay scattered between them, spanning the distance between the enraged Elder and the vampire fledgling. No one breathed, nothing moved, and the whole world **did** stop.

Viktor had a hand over his face, his talons almost piercing his own flesh, and Iris clenched her jaw to gulp. His fingers were splayed apart, his lightning orbs settling on her with an intensity that seared her like the sun. She could see the blood seeping across his hand, staining the cuff of his robe, and slowly it was trickling down to his jaw.

Iris took a step back, staggering under just the weight of his **stare**, unable to see or hear anything beyond him. Viktor lowered his hand, displaying the deep red mark she had placed upon him. It started at his left cheek bone, ending at the top right of his forehead, bathing his eye lids in red, framing his burning azure eyes in a dazzling crimson that caught the silver of the moon.

"What happened?!" Kosta appeared, looking at the blood stained courtyard, his eyes darting all around. "You!" He pointed to Iris, approaching her swiftly. "What did you do?" He snarled, and she turned back to where – Viktor was gone. He was no longer standing in the sparring yard, and she suddenly didn't know what to say…

V-I

"Kosta, please, it wasn't that bad!" Could she say nothing right?

"You injured Lord Viktor, and you're telling me: it wasn't that bad?!" He thundered, louder and more dangerous than she had ever heard him. Her obsidian blade was in his hand, having been removed from her when some of the other Death Dealers had told him what transpired, while she stood in the background, still recovering from her initial shock.

"He – he…"

"He what?! **You** challenged **him**! Why, why could you not just submit?!" Kosta roared, lashing his arms about him like he would his cat 'o nines.

"Submit?! I do not submit!" She screeched back, unable to contain her own fury at being blamed for the whole thing.

"You do to him! He is Lord of this castle, and you are just a brat who was turned into a vampire!" The taskmaster railed on, practically spitting venom at her.

"I beat him!"

"**You**?!" Kosta laughed, cruel and harsh. "You have a death wish, one that I am going to cure you of!"

"I made him bleed! He couldn't even touch me!"

"Really? I couldn't tell when the other warriors said they heard your **bones** **rattle** when he struck you down!" Kosta hissed, handing her sword off to a Dealer to be put away in the weapons room. "You..." He seemed at a loss for words, forcing himself to compose before resuming. "Your blade will not be returned to you, and you will not be allowed to resume training until you have matured."

"Matured?!"

He held up a hand and Iris fell silent, lowering her gaze under his stare. "You will learn conduct, how to behave like a proper lady. Do you understand?" When she didn't answer he growled. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!" She snapped, crossing her arms, and keeping her gaze down. Kosta shifted before her, watching her, before he turned and walked away. Iris sniffed, taking off for her room. She ignored all the gossip mongers who passed her, whispering loudly to themselves just after she had passed. Iris ignored all of them, snarling, and hissing to herself as she threw open the doors of her room.

She slammed them behind her, locking them, and snatched a pillow off of her bed. She screamed into it for a long moment, before inhaling sharply against it, and collapsing onto her bed, face still pressed into the cushion. For a long time, she lay there, and wondered if she could quietly suffocate herself to death. A few moments passed, and she tossed and turned, staring at the ceiling with her arms behind her head.

At some point, she drifted off, finding an exhausted sleep for an hour, before a slightly earnest knock awakened her. Iris sat up, slowly making her way over, and grumbled. "Yes?"

"I know about the duel." A monotone voice sounded, and she threw open the door, greeted by Soren – freshly splattered in werewolf blood.

"Really? News travels fast." He said nothing, standing in her doorway, the trickle and drip of blood sounding in the empty hallway. "What did you hear?"

"I did not hear it. I saw it." He raised his right gauntlet, moving in the line she had put on Viktor. Iris looked away from his gaze, unable to hold it. "…That was unwise."

"A lot of the things I do fit under that category, wouldn't you say?" She glared up at him, unsure of where he stood. Soren was a loyal Death Dealer, how could she expect him to be truthful with her? Was his loyalty to Viktor stronger than it was to her?

"You think I am against you."

_And he also sees through you like you were transparent…_

"I'm sorry Soren…I'm just not sure if I can trust you."

"And yet you trust the scribe?" She looked at him sharply, taken aback by his study of her and Tanis.

"Soren…Are you…jealous?" He raised a brow, scoffing.

"No. I merely ask because he is as slippery as a toad. Be careful of who you make friends with."

"I thought Kosta might be on my side. I guess I was wrong." She rolled her eyes, leaning on the door frame.

"He is." He assured her, rolling his shoulders back with the subtle shift of his armor.

"Really, I couldn't tell." Iris snorted, looking into her room, and scowled.

"…He thinks of you as a daughter." She turned to him then, eyes widening.

"What did you say?"

"He thinks of you as his child. And you may deny it all you like, but you look to him for guidance and acceptance. You want to make him proud of you." Soren murmured, and Iris felt her lip curl.

_He always sees through you…_

"I just…" She uncrossed her arms, standing before him, and looked down at the floor.

"Do as he says. You will make a fine warrior, of that I have no doubt…"

"Then why is he doing this?"

Soren let out something close to a sigh. "He already lost one child. He does not wish to lose another." He turned, walking away, and she stared after him. The Dealer paused in the corridor, turning to look at her, much the same way he had in the ring. "And he is proud of you. Not many can bleed an Elder and live to tell of it." With that, he disappeared into the gloom, leaving her uncertain…

S-I

So…Yeah, that happened. Chapter 5, done! Yay…To tell the truth, I have looked forward to writing this from the get go. The duel with Viktor was planned from the beginning, and was fun to finally get out. Chapter 6 is on the way, don't worry! Oh, and, please… REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6 - My Fair Lady

Chapter 6 – My Fair Lady

Iris stood in Tanis's private room, raising a brow, and frowned deeply at her surroundings. There was a desk crammed in the corner, virtually hidden under scrolls, tomes, and dust. It looked unstable, leaning to one side under the weight, with ink splotches all over it, and one leg bandaged by a random strip of cloth. She wondered if she should ask her friend what caused said injury, but thought better of it. If even half of what Sonja said was true, then that was a path best left untraveled.

There was a bureau in the other corner, mostly unused, also layered in dust. The only thing in his room that wasn't covered in a thin layer of white was the bed. Her lip curled. Sleeping furs and silken sheets were thrown everywhere; the candles that had once surrounded the bed were on the floor from…earlier activities. And finally, there was a long, floor-length mirror beside the desk, reflecting…The bed mainly.

Iris rolled her eyes, sighed, and neared the dresser. She sat down, smearing away the dust across the surface, and stared at her reflection. She winced. It was not good. Her bangs were untouched by the blade she had used to sever her hair, but in the back it was a choppy, mismatched mess of hair. Some locks were cut only two inches from her head, another it's original length, and further up it was half way. Iris realized then why so many had laughed at her when she returned to her rooms the other day, or passed Kosta while he scolded her in the courtyard.

She opened a drawer…Leaning back she inhaled sharply, and stared at the wall, her mouth turning into a thin line. "Really, Tanis…**Really**?" Without looking, she slammed the pine shelf closed, and turned to open another. This time, she was fortunate enough to find a comb, scissors, and a bottle of some sort of gel, no doubt what the scribe used to comb back his otherwise unruly hair. _I better not ask what that is either. _Although she doubted that he was **that** perverted, she wouldn't tempt fate.

Iris put the brush and scissors out before her, sighing, and started her task. The shortest locks she could find ranged from near two to three inches. She grumbled, grabbing some of the longer strands, and started to cut. Her bangs were left untouched, cupping the sides of her face, but the rest was cut close to her skull, sticking to the back of her head and neck. She tried to smile at herself but failed, sighing.

_Well, with my bangs I don't look completely boyish…And I still look feminine. Now, if Tanis gets here I can add the finishing touch…_

As if on cue, the scribe entered, closing the door quickly behind himself, and turned to her. "I got it." He frowned on the sight of her, walking over, tossing his delivery unceremoniously on the bed. "What have you done?" Tanis put his hand on the back of the chair she occupied, leaning down to stare at them together. "I don't think this is what Kosta meant when he said he wanted you to act like a Lady…"

"Oh, hush you…Otherwise I'll tell people what you hide in your drawers." Her reflected self jerked her head at the shelf to her right, smirking at him devilishly, and Tanis visibly blanched…If it were possible for him to become paler.

"…Right." He stood, crossing the room, and snatched up what she had asked for. "Here it is."

Iris stood, turning, and drew back on instinct. "That?!"

His face fell, and he frowned. "Yes." He held it up, an expensive silver colored dress. It would cut across her shoulders, exposing the tops of them, and end at a small 'v' on her chest. A maroon corset went over it, attached to a matching skirt that would reach the floor with the silvery shift underneath. "Here, I'm sure it will fit you." Tanis stood there, watching her, and she glared at him. "Oh…Right." He quickly turned, walking to the opposite wall, closest to the door.

Iris stripped quickly; standing in her underclothes, she eyed the corset. "Do I have to remove my bandages to wear that?" She gestured to the dress, even though he couldn't see it.

"Bandages?" He asked, confused and shocked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I wrap my chest."

Tanis paused. "You actually have one of those?" He wasn't surprised when her shirt flew at his head, bathing him in the smell of her. The scribe smiled silently, suppressing a chuckle, and pulled it off his head. Her scent was clean; with some sort of odd flower…He lifted her shirt to his nose, genuinely curious. Jasmine? Odd…

"**What** are you doing?" Tanis knew her lip was curling up at the right, eyes wide, and leaning back without even looking at her.

"You smell like a flower."

"…Thank you?" He heard the rustle of cloth for the next few moments, actually smiling when he heard her fall over and curse vividly. She never failed to make a situation humorous. He started rocking back and forth on his heels, sighing loudly when he didn't hear anything for a few moments.

"Are you finished?"

A pause. "I may require assistance." He rolled his eyes and turned…Then blinked, once…twice…three times. She was standing before the long mirror, hands holding the laces of her dress, unable to tie it by herself.

_Dear dark gods', she is a girl under those ratty clothes, and squire's suits! _Before, Iris's figure hadn't been seen much. Lady Sonja had **tried** to make the tight fitting suits show the girl in the right places, as if trying to display to the whole of the coven that she was, indeed, female. But none of what she had picked out truly did her justice, well, at least now, Tanis felt they hadn't. Although not a perfect hourglass because she didn't have exactly a large chest, there was one there! _Who knew? _And even though she had almost nothing there, she had a lovely set of hips, leading down to her thighs, and…well, they certainly weren't long and graceful but she had a pair of strong, shapely legs.

"Tanis?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, shaking his head, and she raised a brow at him. "Help?"

"Of course." Tanis came over, standing behind her as she held out the strings of her dress to him, and he pulled them tight.

"Please don't suffocate me." She begged, and the scribe shook his head.

"With your figure, I won't have to." And indeed, he didn't have to. Morally, it was because he had chosen a perfect match for her, the other…Well, since turning into a vampire she had went from an average weight for her height, to a little under, leaving a flat stomach. _Oh the rewards of feeding on nothing but blood._

He put his hands on her hips, his chin resting on her shoulder, and stared at them together. Unlike before, he could smell the utterly mystifying scent that clung to her from the exposed skin of her shoulders and collar bone. "You look lovely milady." Iris crossed her arms, leaning her head against his, and smirked.

"Oh, aren't you just the charmer?" He chuckled, standing up once more.

"You are rather short, aren't you?"

Iris turned to him, still wearing that cat-who-ate-the-canary grin. "They never see me coming."

They both shared a laugh before Tanis walked to sit on the end of his bed. "So, are you going to start taking lessons on how to behave **properly**?"

She sighed. "I'll have to if I ever want to make Death Dealer." Iris walked over and sat beside him, leaning back on her hands. "…These sheets had better be clean."

"I don't know, are they?" She leapt up, sticking her tongue out, and shaking her head. "A bit of advice…" Iris turned to him, still scowling at him for his joke. "Don't take tutoring from Lady Sonja; the two of you are too much alike to accomplish anything." She sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms once more.

"And who would **you** recommend?" Iris pursed her lips.

His brow furrowed, trying to think of women among the aristocracy or even the council whom the girl hadn't already alienated with her antics. They were few and far between… After several long moments of thinking, he smirked.

_Perfect…_

I-T

Iris stood outside Orsova's chambers, rocking back and forth on her heels, and exhaled deeply.

_Tanis, you bastard… _It didn't take long for the doors to open to the council woman's room, virtually smacking the girl in the face if she didn't have the warrior's sense to dodge. She leaned around the oaken door, frowning. "Lady Orsova?" The woman turned to her, raising a brow.

"Yes?" Her sharp answer almost physically cut the girl, and she winced.

"I…I need your help." Iris knew who she was, the one who had stood with Coloman the day she had spoken out during the meeting with Sonja. The Lady crossed her arms and scowled.

"Oh? And you've always shown such a devil-may-care attitude. Why should I care what you want when all you do is disrespect your betters?" Iris bit her tongue, the searing, almost scorching tone not completely catching her by surprise. She supposed, in a way, she deserved this for doing what she did in the beginning.

"I know, I just –"

"I'm almost surprised you're alive, Lord Viktor's weakness –"

"If all you intend to do is insult me for past discretions – which, I am attempting to apologize for – then I shall go elsewhere!" She finally burst, standing rigid, and Orsova actually jerked back. "…I'm sorry, again…"

The council woman sighed, still scowling, and glared at her. "Well, what is it you want?"

"…I want you to teach me how to be a Lady." Iris mumbled, her hands rubbing together, and the council woman actually looked shocked for a moment. The girl didn't know it, but she had the most pathetic, pleading look on her face without even trying. Orsova mentally sighed.

"And why," she tilted her head, "seek me out?"

"Well…Sonja is a warrior and a lot of the women around here don't…They don't like me very much."

"And I do?"

"Well, the least you can do is to teach me when to bite my tongue, that's a start!" Iris pointed out, and Orsova actually smirked at her gall.

_If only to keep her from speaking out again…_

"Very well, follow me." She gestured inside her rooms, and Iris followed. "Don't touch anything and sit over there." The girl did as she was told well enough, her hands clenched together. Like any other council member's room, Orsova's was grand, far grander than her own room. The furniture was ornate like Sonja's, but of a different style, the carved wood polished, the shelves immaculate with not one speck of dust. The fireplace was freshly swept, the furs, and silks, and dresses practically gleaming. Iris was actually **afraid** to touch any of the fine crystal goblets, or odd ornaments, perfect as they were – for fear that they might break on the simplest touch.

Orsova withdrew a finely made crystal bottle from a cabinet with stained glass panels, along with two matching chalices. The container looked like it was filled with a black liquid, but Iris knew – upon it catching the fire light – that it was a velvety crimson. She set everything upon the table in the room with a sort of grace that the girl didn't think possible. "Sit up straight, you look like a gargoyle." Iris frowned, but did as she was told…

_Great, the Devil wears black silk…_

"At least you are wearing proper clothes." Orsova noted, her eyes scrutinizing what the girl was wearing. "It is a doubtless improvement to that squire's attire." Iris nodded, looking at the table. "Look at someone when you speak to them, it is disrespectful to do otherwise."

"…What about Viktor?" Iris mumbled, and the Lady raised a brow.

"**Lord** Viktor is an exception, as are those with titles, when speaking to them you keep your gaze on the floor. And do not mumble, it makes you seem unintelligent." She nodded to the bottle. "Pour it and do not spill."

Iris did as she was told, uncorking it with ease, and filled half her glass with…Little to no grace. "Stop." The council woman hissed, almost looking physically pained. "You're rigid. Relax and do not treat your wrist as a mechanic. Furthermore, it is imperative to fill your guest's glass before your own."

The girl took to what she was told, putting her goblet down, and taking up the Lady's. It was not flawless, but her movements were a definite improvement over those before. "For someone who – as I have been told – handles a blade like a work of art, you are rather undignified when not on the battle yard." Iris frowned, putting down Orsova's drink.

"That's why I'm here." The council woman conceded that she was at least intelligent enough to seek aid, but was she adept enough to hone the skills she could give her?

_I suppose we shall have to wait and see…_

"Now, when you drink, how do you hold your glass?" Iris blinked.

"Um…" She grabbed it around the base, in a fist, and Orsova rolled her eyes.

It was going to be a long night…

O-I

"You want me to do **what**?!" Iris practically screeched, forgetting herself, staring wide-eyed and slack jawed at her latest teacher.

"Stop staring at me like that, you look like a fish out of water." Orsova almost growled, her right hand resting on the door knob of her room, and brow raised on her new apprentice. "If you are to continue being a Lady, you will learn to act accordingly when in the wrong. You must apologize to Lord Viktor, **immediately**." The girl stood, flustered, on the threshold of leaving.

"I…Yes milady." She conceded, lowering her gaze, and bowing with grace that Orsova didn't think she had in her, if she hadn't spent the last thirty minutes teaching her how. "Thank you Lady Orsova, excuse me…While I go throw myself into a Lion's den." She scurried out the door, the council woman rolling her eyes.

"Keep the added after thoughts to yourself, next time." Orsova sighed, but admitted quietly to herself that the girl was right. She closed the door, listening to Iris's footsteps fade for a moment, before returning to her midnight meal.

O-I

Iris inhaled slowly, her gait becoming somber and sluggish as she neared the Elder's chambers, and closed her eyes. _You can do this, just…Don't insult him. Don't bait him. Don't look him in the eye._

Her strides almost came to a halt, small and slow as his chamber door came into sight. She gripped the wall beside her, swinging around, and pressed her back to the granite. _Calm down, you can do this. He's just…_ And suddenly, she failed to have words to describe what he was. Monster came to mind, as did Beast, or Crazy Sick Bastard…But each of those was tossed aside as she scrambled to collect herself.

_He's not just a man anymore. He wasn't from the start of all this. That's no excuse anymore… _Iris took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and opened them equally as slow. She stood up straight, trying desperately to ignore the clenching of her gut, and turned the corner. Iris hit a cushioned, unrelenting force, her hand close to her face as she stood…frozen. She had seen this very set of robes close up once before, and was in no mood for a repeat performance, but it appeared the gods' wanted a few laughs at her expense.

Iris felt her short hair rise, gulping, and bit her lip so hard she felt blood well. The eerily silent hallway deafened her, if not for… _Thump…thump…thump… _She heard it more than felt, her highly attuned vampiric senses picking up what her human form before could not. Through the thick coat she couldn't exactly feel it, but it was definitely there to her ears. He smelled the same as well, clean, with musk…But the iron tang of blood was stronger than it was before. Much stronger, almost over powering the rest of his unique scent.

Iris coughed, trying to fill the void of space with something other than his heartbeat as she drew back, the beating fading to non existence from the distance that spanned between them. Her gaze fell on the floor, already feeling his unrelenting stare trying to rend her in half so he could walk on. She slowly took her hand away, the pressure of his beating rib cage fading as she knitted her hands before her, and held them in front of herself. "Lord Viktor…"

Even though she couldn't see his face, there was a tense shift in the air, virtually suffocating. "…Yes?" His voice was strained, a low, rumbling growl in his chest, and she took a slow breath at having made it this far without incident.

"I'm here to apologize for my earlier actions, what I did was…uncalled for." Iris paused, calming her heartbeat, the very organ itself threatening to jump in her throat.

"Is that the best you can manage?" She chanced a look on his face, and felt her hands tighten on the sneer she found there…His face marred by the thick scar that her hand had painted there. The lines on his face moved in accordance with it, and although it was healing, it looked nasty and red all the same, veins bulging out from it. "Return to me when you are actually sincere."

Her jaw dropped, and suddenly, the lessons she'd been learning from Orsova for the past several hours evaporated. "Sincere?" She hissed, her arms falling to her sides, fists clenching. "I am sincere! You think I would seek you out if I wasn't?!"

"Perhaps you simply have a death wish, either way; I find it beneath myself to fulfill it. Move." He snapped, making no steps to go around her himself.

"No, you pompous bastard!" His eyes widened, the lividness of them growing to new levels.

"You will show respect!" He snarled, looming over her, but Iris was unafraid, which only seemed to infuriate him further – if that were possible.

"I show respect to those who deserve it, not to those who demand it!" She snapped back, her fangs baring themselves.

"I am **Lord** of this Castle!" He thundered, his azure eyes glowing like ice during a blizzard.

"Then act like it!" _Smack! _Iris's head jerked at the collision, her bangs sweeping across her face, and she could almost feel her cheekbone bruise. Her temples throbbed in pain, blood welling into her face, and she actually felt her eyes moisten.

"You will **submit** to **me**, you will bow to you betters!"

"Betters who hit women? Did you strike Ilona when you argued?" Her head smashed against the wall as Viktor slammed her into the stone, his face distorted, reminding her of the demons that perched themselves on the castle walls. His hand tightened, his nails digging in, not brining blood, but stealing the air from her lungs. She choked, still managing to glare at him through her dazed vision. He was trembling, his rage barely restrained as he leaned in, molding black to maroon.

Viktor was tall, towering over her like the shadow of death, his gaunt features looking hollow, like those of a skeleton. His robes were thick, the gems glittering in the faint light, and his scent engulfed her. She could **feel** his heart this time, a thundering tattoo against her own, his from complete, all-consuming wrath, hers from terror and anger. His hand was cold, the icy talons threatening to spill her blood.

"I should have killed you the day you came here…" He snarled, every word dripping with venom. His metallic breath sprayed across her features, his nostrils flaring, fangs en-longed. The girl gouged her claws into the wall behind her, hissing at him through it all. The Elder looked ready to snap, his nails coming so close to drawing breath in less than a second, his rage suddenly a barely restrained tempest.

And then…She lifted her knee, striking home. Viktor grunted, releasing her in shock and pain. Iris took her opportunity and punched him, sending him stumbling back several feet, unprepared for the blow as he gripped his abdomen.

Iris did the only thing she could, fleeing down the hallways and corridors, slamming doors as she went in a dizzying haze. She could feel her dress clawing against her ankles and feet, the rustle of fabric the only noise in the darkened pathways, besides her heavy breathing. Adrenaline and blood coursed through her system, almost blinding her to the turns and winding paths she took.

Iris slammed into Sonja's bedroom door before she knew what she was doing; clawing at the door handle she smashed her fist into it several times, and held her breath when no one answered for a long moment. Then, finally, to her relief…The Lady opened the door, appearing in the archway.

"Iris? Where ever have you been? Are…Are you alright?" Concern laced her features, and Iris shook her head, jaw clenching, and ghosted looks behind her in terror.

"Can I come in?" Her voice was so small, so fragile, and Sonja nodded without thought, stepping aside for her to enter. She looked around in the hallway, weary of the corners, before closing the door and locking it. Sonja turned, shock and worry filling her on the sight of Iris, who stood now in the center of her room. The girl was holding herself, wide-eyed and looking more lost than she had that night in the woods.

She crossed the space between them quickly, taking her by her arms, and turned her to face her. "Tell me…Why are you so upset?" Iris's mouth formed that line it always did in distress, and she breathed in heavily.

"I did something…very stupid."

S-I

Sonja leaned back in her chair by the table in front of her window, one arm resting on the back of it, and the other laying on the table before her. The square-shaped platform also made a place for Iris's elbows as she held her face in her hands, a half-empty goblet of blood before her. The Lady's also sat in front of her, untouched, and she gazed at her companion, frowning.

"Can you not see my father without assaulting him in some fashion? Whether it be physical or verbal…" Sonja finally lifted her glass, taking a sip from it lazily.

"Please don't joke with me right now; I don't think I can take it…" Iris's hands slapped down on the table as she groaned, shaking her head. "I just…He's just so…" She grunted, leaning back. "Kill me."

"By now that might be merciful." Sonja agreed, watching her distressed charge. "I'm amazed he didn't kill you."

A knock sounded, and Iris bolted up straight in her chair, her wide eyes a neon blue as her gaze darted between Sonja, and that deplorable door. The Lady stood slowly, the knock sounding again, impatient and sharp. "Get behind the curtains, hurry, and stay quiet." She whispered, and Iris did as instructed, her friend quick to hide her glass under the table.

Sonja crossed the room quickly, her strides long as she opened the door with a jerk. She blinked. "Tanis?" He stepped inside, ignoring her, and she stared after him, bewildered by his lack of manner…Till he spoke.

"Viktor is **furious**." He whispered, and she noticed that he looked like the paper he usually carried. His eyes had bags under them, a few strands of his hair falling over his brow, and he looked ready to be ill. "I've never seen him so…" Tanis turned, spying Iris peeking out from behind the curtains. "What did you do?!" He wasn't angry, but the shock in his tone made his voice rise.

Sonja closed the door, locking it once more. "I…Well, I just…" Iris bit her lip as the scribe turned to the Lady for answers. She nodded to the table and they resumed their seats, Tanis taking up the one opposite Sonja. The girl hid her face in shame as the story was relayed, this time through her mentor.

Once it was over, Tanis leaned back, and covered his face. He inhaled slowly, before removing his palms, and turned his gaze on Iris. "How are you still breathing?" Her face fell, eyes narrowed on him.

"Why is everyone joking about this?"

"I'm not trying to be humorous, I'm genuinely curious as to how we aren't cleaning you off the castle walls this very moment!" He ran a hand through his hair, shuddering.

"What is he doing?" Sonja asked, tracing the lip of her glass. Tanis rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He's still trying to find the culprit behind Lucian's escape and with this recent turn," he cast a purposeful glance at Iris, who held her hands up with an: 'I didn't do it' face, "he's rampaging around, shouting at everyone. And if the screaming I heard is any indication, he just killed at least three Lycan maids…I saw their brains on the walls myself." Tanis's jaw clenched and Sonja's eyes widened. She looked ready to bolt from the room, but he raised his hand. "Luka is fine, hell; she was the one that found the bodies. I'm sure it will be written off as rebellion – curtsey of Lucian."

That just seemed to distress the Lady more, as she leaned back, the arm that was resting on the back of her chair used as a cushion for her forehead. "This has blown out of proportion."

"…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Sonja waved her hand.

"This is through no fault of yours…I just fear that my father has…let his anger get the better of him." Tanis sat across from her, breathing out a sigh. "The question now is…how do we keep you safe?"

"…I could throw myself off the tower, head first." The scribe gave a humorless chuckle.

"Oh yes, suicide is obviously the answer. And here I thought you said you don't submit."

"I don't." She snapped, frowning. "I just know when it's a good time to make a tactical retreat." Sonja laughed at the statement, rather jaded and bitter.

"My father…I am unsure of how he will react if he sees you."

"Try murderous and work your way up." Iris smirked.

"Who's making the jokes now?" Tanis grumbled, leaning back, and yet again there was a knock on the door. Iris jumped behind the curtain, and Tanis stood, looking to Sonja. The Lady smirked, throwing him down on the floor, and kicked him under her bed. "This is highly uncomfortable…Just so you know." Both of the females 'shushed' him as Sonja opened the door.

"…Lady Orsova…" The council woman looked a bit disheveled herself and she glared past Sonja, straight to her Pupil in Etiquette.

"I told you to apologize, not cause him to murder half the castle's occupants." Sonja's eyes widened but the other Lady shook her head. "An exaggeration…But not by much." She took a deep breath, frowning. "What did you do **this** time?"

Iris frowned.

_Here we go again…_

I-O-S-T

This chapter…Was humorous to write. I especially love the dynamic while writing Tanis; he's a funny guy if you give him credit. Soren will probably appear in the next chapter, as will Kosta. Oh, and if you are reading; PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU, ALL THE LOVE.


	7. Chapter 7 - Subtlety

Chapter 7 – Subtlety

Iris peeked around a corner, her eyes darting from side to side, and slowly stepped out into the corridor. When a door slammed open, her heart leaped into her throat, and she turned wild eyes on a flaxen-haired maid servant. "Luka!" The vampire lady-in-waiting looked up at her, still slightly shaken from several nights ago; finding her fellow maids with their throats torn out. Despite being Lycan, she did not believe they deserved the terrible fate that had befallen them.

She breathed out slowly, approaching the girl. "What are you doing? I thought you said you didn't get lost anymore…" Iris used to wind up anywhere in the castle, prompting Sonja and Luka on a manhunt for her whenever she was missing for more than several hours. But, two weeks ago, she had convinced them both that she knew her way around now. Obviously, she didn't.

"I don't! It's just…Well…" Iris frowned. "I'm evading someone." The maid nodded, slowly, understanding. It was no secret to her – Sonja had informed her – that the young girl was the reason for the Lord's sudden fragile state the last two nights.

"Where are you trying to go?" Her eyes darted around, listening for footsteps.

"Lady Orsova's, it's up the stairs and to the right…Right?" Luka nodded.

"Be careful though, Lord Viktor might be starting his evening rounds soon." Since the 'massacre' of that night, he had been more on edge, and had taken to patrolling the winding corridors every one or two hours. Luka herself had once stumbled upon him, huddling in one of the alcoves with her head bowed till he passed. The Elder seemed not to even notice her, so lost in his own thoughts, and with that angry mark still touching his features. It was no doubt healing, and would not scar, but for some reason it was taking longer than expected to fade away…Leaving him looking demonic…Well, more than usual anyway.

"Thank you Luka!" She darted up the corridor, leaving the maid to return to her duties…

L-I

Iris knocked on Orsova's bedroom door, waiting patiently in the hallway, and sighed when she failed to answer for a moment. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Great…Now what?" The girl threw her hands up and started walking…Till she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Iris's breath hitched in her throat, and she turned fearfully to look at the corner.

_Don't just stand here you fool! Move! _But her feet were sealed to the floor, her legs locking. _Just go, there is no sense to linger, but don't run… _Iris turned, but the figure had already turned the corner, and she could feel the eyes…

"What are you doing?" The monotone voice lowered her heart rate, and she turned to smile at the Death Dealer. Except, this time, he wasn't in his armor. His angular face and black eyes were fully exposed in the dim light, and his dark hair was slicked back into a pony tail, held by a crimson bow. Iris smiled, noticing that – despite his lack of armor – he still had his blade strapped to his waist.

"I was waiting for Lady Orsova to open the door so I could start my lessons, but it appears she isn't here." The girl put her hands behind her back, tilting her head to the side. "I notice you're not…steel plated." He managed a half smirk at her comment, looking at the Lady's door.

"There is a council meeting tonight; something tells me it will be a long one as well, Coloman has the floor once more, and Lady Sonja is absent…As are you." His face fell. "Lord Viktor's wrath is harsh; the Lycans that remain suffer for it, as does the rest of the court."

She closed her eyes, wincing, and bit her lip. "I…I know." Iris looked away, rubbing her hands together. "I did something that…wasn't very smart."

"I am well aware." Soren growled, "Furthermore, you are evading him."

"Do you have a better plan? Because so far, the only way I can survive is if I don't see him." Iris crossed her arms, glaring at him, and he stood, still expressionless. The Dealer shook his head.

"Nothing will be resolved this way."

"That's why I'm hiding, if I just…Don't see him, maybe this whole thing will just be swept under the rug."

"A vampire's memory is both long and unforgiving." He warned, black eyes flicking for a moment. "It would be wise to find a course of action, rather than letting things become worse."

"Worse?" She let out a humorless, bitter laugh. "I don't think things could **get** any worse, Soren!"

"Things can always become darker, I assure you." He warned, turning his head to the sound of another coming up the hallway behind him. Iris bolted, not even waiting to see who it was, whether it be Orsova or Viktor. She took several turns, grumbling to herself, and stopped only when she heard another coming around the hall. And every time it was not the Elder.

_Get a grip Iris, it's not like he's stalking you or anything! _The girl almost turned her head; catching herself she smacked her forehead. _I must be out of my mind…_ The castle was large, with winding pathways that led to inner sanctums and some rooms that hadn't been touched in…well, centuries. Iris started wandering, sometimes muttering to herself, and actually lost track of where she was going.

The hallways became darker until there was no light at all, and she stopped, her vampire eyes not even needing a second to adjust. Ever since she had become an immortal, her vision had become acute and she could see things in the distance with complete focus. "Wonderful…I think I really am lost this time." She stepped forward, silently cursing her dress when she stumbled, and looked down to see that she'd hit the clawed foot of some random table.

Iris looked around at the large, circular room, and frowned. Pillars spanned to the ceiling, random pieces of furniture sitting around, and everything was covered in at least a foot of dust. She hopped on top of the surface of the piece she had tripped on, before jumping off and studying the other…'Occupants'. There were carved chairs, tables, ornate book shelves, and also broken pieces that lay in scattered messes all over the floor.

There were remains of what looked like a carcass in the back, and Iris actually had to cover her nose with her arm to escape the foul stench that perfumed the gloom. She gagged and quickly moved away from it, swiping her hand before her face, and sticking her tongue out in disgust. Clearly, this chamber had seen better days, and had probably **several** better uses than the junk room it had become.

With nothing better to do with her immortality – at the moment – no company, and evasion of a certain Elder on her mind, she set to her task. Iris stepped back out into the hallway, finding a small room that was virtually empty; she started picking up chair legs and broken stands, throwing them listlessly into the cram space. It took maybe an hour, but she eventually had it all jammed inside. She smashed into the door, locking it closed, and clapped her hands together. "Well, that went well…"

Left with only the intact pieces, she started arranging them, despite having nothing in common. Some of it was mahogany, others were pine, hell, she even found one that was made out of stone! And what a royal joy that was to move… Iris pushed her shoulder into it, her feet skidding over the floor as she tried to move it several feet to the left. Her dress nearly sent her to the floor during her organization, but she quickly found her balance again.

_How in the nine hells half the ladies of the court stand this, I shall never know. _Iris set up chairs and left the center of the room open. _If I put a few rugs in here and lit the place up, it might make a rather nice sitting room…despite the slightly mismatched décor. _She'd done her best to separate the different styles, while meshing them all together into the room. Iris put her hands on her hips, eyeing the one thing that simply had to go…The corpse. She wasn't even sure what it was exactly, but the smell alone would be enough to kill **some** living things.

Perhaps she could just leave it there and then seek Tanis's assistance later? That might work… Iris patted out her dress, spying a piece of wood that she had missed. She stepped over, kneeling down to pick it up, her fingers grazing along its edge, but something sounded behind her. Her hand jerked, the wood slicing across her palm, and she hissed. "Son of a -!" Iris didn't even know what happened, the next thing she knew she was being hoisted into…well, it felt like a wall.

Her hand flew to her waist, where she found another arm, clothed in black with jewels along the cuff, and her eyes widened. A pale hand gripped her hip, the talons almost slicing the velvet of her dress, and the 'wall' behind her…The gems of his coat dug in along her spine, his chest glued to her back. There was a thundering behind her, the fast tempo of a heartbeat, and the course, almost ragged breathing sounding close to her ear. Iris's senses took a long moment to catch up, unsure of what happened, but…Someone was holding her.

She knew whose arm it was around her waist, who currently had her wrist trapped in a lethal vice…Yes, there was pain. It flourished around her wrist, white talons digging into her flesh, and she felt her mind catching up.

_This is…_

Her whole form was almost shaking as she turned her head, brown eyes wide as she took in the demonic visage over her shoulder. Viktor's eyes were glowing, almost coming out of his skull, and his gaunt face was unreadable. The scar across his face was slowly fading, but the veins that bulged out around it told the story of his quickening pulse… Iris's heart thudded against her ribcage, hurting her chest, and she leaned away from him as far as she could, whilst trapped against him.

"…Viktor?" His mouth opened and her gaze froze on his extended fangs, his own stare shifting to her hand. Blood was dribbling into the cracks of her hand, starting to trail down to her wrist, and he… His eyes followed the fall of it over her pale skin. The hand at her waist dug in, forcing her tighter against him, and she trembled in his clutches.

The Elder brought her bleeding hand closer, as if inspecting it, but he brought it too close. Her jaw dropped in terror as his lips fastened around the injury, and she could feel his tongue scrape across the wound, **licking** it. There was no pain from the contact, no, maybe there was and she was just too mortified to feel anything…

Iris inhaled sharply, terror setting in as he ran his tongue along the rest of the crimson that stained her hand, and growled. The rumble vibrated through his chest, feeling like an avalanche across her back, and the girl's fingers twitched. "Viktor…" Her voice quaked, sounding high pitched. His eyes were half-lidded as his stare shifted to her, but he wasn't really looking into her eyes, the Elder's gaze focused on…her neck.

She couldn't help the fear that gripped her; the hand that held her wrist squeezing, and she could feel the bones grinding against one another. "Viktor, stop it…" Iris scrambled for words, her throat tightening and heart pounding – or was it his? – as he pulled her off the ground. She tried to turn in his grasp, afraid to tug her wrist and bring more blood, and squeeze out of his hold. But the Elder threw her down, dazing her, and she tried to scramble back. He was upon her before she had time to move back even an inch, pinning her wrists beside her shoulders.

The gargoyles outside no longer did the visage of his face justice, the wound that marred his features healing, and the veins starting to fade back into his pale skin. She could see the beating of his chest in tune with the quickened pace of his heart, the very noise reaching her ears, and she inhaled sharply. Her own chest was heaving, her heart hurting the very bones of her ribcage as it continued to pound them, as if trying to escape, and she couldn't feel the blood flow in her hands anymore. His chest pressed to hers, his legs locking her to the floor, and she blushed…

Iris whimpered, her courage abandoning her at the mercy of the Elder as he leaned down. Tears pricked her eyes as his own became level with hers, the azure pools reflecting hers. And then he slowly moved, sinking down, and his form shifted against hers, settling between her legs.

"Viktor!" Iris cried out once more, trying to snap him from his blood haze, his glassy eyes finding her pulse point, mouth opening, poised to strike like a cobra…

"**LORD** VIKTOR!" There was a screech of rage from the doorway, and there stood Orsova, her blue eyes wide on the Elder who had pinned the young girl to the floor. She looked horrified herself, but more by the sheer audacity that it looked like he was trying to perform on the poor girl, who looked at her with such fear. A wave of instinct overcame the council woman, a protectiveness overwhelming her as she inhaled sharply, and squared her shoulders.

Viktor seemed to have come back to himself, if only just enough to pull back, freeing Iris. The girl scrambled back, bolting, stumbling several times to stand behind Orsova. She gripped the council woman's arm, her legs shaking under her, and she pressed her face to the back of her black dress. Iris inhaled, taking in the subtle perfume that she always wore, and it was…reassuring. Tears pricked her eyes as she whined, the Lady's form quivering as well, but hers was with barely contained wrath.

The Lord of the room collected himself, barely suppressing his own tremors, for some reason, and he moved forward. But there was something wrong with him, his eyes still glowing out of his gaunt face, their predatory glint never leaving the child that was poised behind Orsova, ready to bolt. Viktor's very gait was slow, steady, as if he were treating them like prey, like a wolf...

He stood before the woman, her livid eyes glaring at him, and he had barely opened his mouth before she slapped him across the face. Viktor's head snapped to the side, four red scratch marks appearing on his cheek, and the Lady virtually snarled at him. "I had not thought, even as a warlord, you could possibly be so…so **disgusting**!" She was practically spitting, turning in a flurry of obsidian jewels, and grabbed Iris by her wrist, tugging her away.

Orsova's strides were long and hurried, and Iris struggled to keep up, as badly as she was shaking. She stumbled behind the Lady, the woman unstopping until they reached her chambers. She slammed the doors open, and almost threw the girl inside in her rage, before slamming them shut and locking them. Iris sat on the edge of the bed, shaking, and her eyes were still wide with an eerie blue.

The council woman turned to her, quickly walking over to look at her. "…Are you alright?" Her own voice was shaky and Iris shook her head, tears falling.

"No…" Orsova sat down as well, hugging her, and sighed. She started to sob, shaking, and the Lady eyed the door, as if waiting for Viktor to come through it so she could slap him again. She pulled away, looking at Iris.

"What happened?" She stared at her, and the girl took a shuddering breath…

I-V-O

Orsova was currently guiding Iris to Sonja's quarters, glancing around corners as the child trailed behind her, weary of seeing a certain Elder. But they saw no sign of him, as they entered her rooms – without knocking – to which the Lady sat up, staring bewildered at the council woman…Before going immediately to her friend's side upon seeing her distressed. "What's going on? What has father done this time?"

"We have a problem…A large one." Orsova turned to her, the troubled expression on the elder woman's face stunning Sonja.

"Why, what is going on?"

"The girl is…Her blood…It's…special to him." Her face was enough to tell her the truth behind the statement, and Sonja inhaled sharply, trying to hide her sorrow at the fact in front of her charge.

"Are you certain?" She kept her voice from shaking, staring at the other Lady seriously.

"If the child's story holds true…"

She turned her gaze on Iris, who looked at her with a frightened expression, and she was…pasty, not ivory like before. "What did he do?"

"I…I slit my hand on a piece of wood and…I didn't see him but…I don't even know what happened, but he…He **licked** my hand." She held it up, displaying the freshly healed cut. Sonja's eyes grew wide, leaning away in shock, and she put a hand over her mouth. "And then, I tried to get away…He threw me down on the ground, pinned me there…Orsova came in though…She thought he was – He…He never got to…" Iris put her hand over the side of her neck, over her jugular, as if Viktor were there and about to bite into her. She even looked ready to be ill, gaze falling to the floor.

Sonja put her arm around the girl's shoulders, steadying her, and turned back to the council woman still in the room. "This…complicates things." Her jaw clenched, tensing.

"There can be no doubt of that." Orsova crossed her arms. "He already wants to kill her, this latest revelation will be no help to her, you know this." The younger woman nodded grimly, as Iris stood beside her, still too shaken to speak.

"And she is a vampire…"

"What does that mean?" Iris looked up at them, her gaze darting between the two of them.

"It means you are a refillable goblet." Orsova answered blandly, arms still crossed, and her face expressionless.

"Lady Orsova!" Sonja cried, trying her best to not frighten the child, who tore herself from her side to stand before the window.

"Do you wish me to be truthful? There is no point in lying…"

"Neither of you has even told me what is going on…" Iris turned to them both, highlighted in the jade of the window by the silvery moon. "Why…What happened to Viktor?"

Sonja turned to the other woman, sighing, and put her hands on her hips. "It is…difficult, to explain."

"You know that we feast on animal blood…" Iris nodded as Orsova continued. "Animal blood is water to us; we live off of it, a sustenance that is required. While human blood is like fine wine, it must be savored." The girl nodded once more.

"…And my blood?" She asked after a long pause. "What is so special about me?"

"You aren't so much unique to others…It's just Lord Viktor."

"How? Why? What makes me so different?" She looked out the window, taking in the courtyard with Kosta screaming at some Lycans, Soren doing his paces, and the other Dealers patrolling the wall.

"Sometimes, there comes a human that is…exceptional to an immortal. Their blood is…addictive." Sonja murmured, picking up where the other Lady left off. "Supposedly, this human may never be even seen by the immortal, they have to be willing, and in all the centuries that vampires have existed only a handful have ever found such a blood."

"And you're telling me, out of all the people on earth, I am this…this person to your father?" Iris asked, turning to look at Sonja over her shoulder, her arms still wrapped around herself.

"It seems so…" Orsova trailed off, looking into space, and sighed. She turned her gaze onto Lady Sonja. "If I hadn't been walking down the hall and heard her cry out…" The sentence was not finished, but the idea sunk in, and Iris clutched at her neck again. The girl remembered how Viktor had held her down, his icy eyes freezing her and burning her soul all in one go.

"What do we do?" Iris looked to them both, the fear in her eyes returning, and Sonja was honestly speechless. Even that night in the woods, she had not seen this sort of terror, this…Fright.

"We could…" Orsova trailed off, seeming to think on her own idea for a moment, before she spoke once more. "There is another fortress across the sea, we could send her there…" Sonja turned to her sharply.

"You are not serious?!"

"Do you have a better alternative?" The elder woman shook her head. "There isn't one. Before, we could have waited for this whole thing to disappear, to blow over like a storm, but now…Now he will search for any means to get what he wants." She eyed Iris, who looked taken aback at the wording.

"My father has more restraint than that!" Sonja snapped, her eyes turning blue in offense, and despite her sire's dire mistakes as of late, she was quick to defend him.

"Clearly you don't know him as well as you think you do!" Orsova snapped. "Or must I remind you of the human noble, Janos?" The younger Lady took a step back, turning her gaze on the girl in the room. "Viktor will stop at nothing until he is able to drain her dry, you have not seen what this sort of addiction is capable of doing, and being an Elder?!" She shook her head. "No force on this world can save her from him, nothing except the span of an ocean."

"He'll kill me…" She whispered, and Sonja quickly covered the distance between them to bring her into a hug.

"No…" Orsova frowned. "As I said before…You are refillable. Being a vampire you could recover from being nearly drained, if fed quickly **after** he drank from you. But that may only fuel his need further."

"So…You're saying I should go?" Iris whispered, trying to keep her voice from becoming hoarse. "That…If I do…I won't have to hide anymore?"

The council woman nodded. "The fortress across the sea is in Buda. There, you can be free to roam, become a warrior, and continue your training as a Lady."

_She had to add that last one, didn't she?_

"Sounds nice…But I can't see any of you again, can I?" She looked up at Sonja, who smiled sadly down at her.

"At the turn of the century, Lady Amelia may cross over to that hold." Orsova added. "Castle Corvinus was always more Viktor's domain, as well as Marcus's, but never the Lady's."

Iris nodded.

It sounded like a plan…

I-S-O

Orsova and Sonja flanked each other, moving quickly for the council chambers, Tanis beside Iris as they navigated the winding halls. "Do you all honestly think this is going to work?" The girl looked between each of them, Sonja only casting a glance back to her at the question.

"It's possible…He is not completely without reason…" But Iris could hear the frown in Orsova's voice. "Lord Viktor will send you across the sea if he knows what is best for himself and the coven; he cannot let himself fall prey to distractions."

"Note: The 'distraction' doesn't like being the distraction!" She called and Tanis rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"I don't think **anyone** would like to be in the position you are in." The scribe chuckled, and the girl elbowed him for his cheek.

"Not unless they are sick masochists." Iris added. Orsova threw her a scolding glance, which she shrunk under, frowning. "I'm only saying…"

"Hold your tongue while we present our proposal." She stopped, as did everyone else outside the council chamber doors. "Do not speak out at all, stand firmly, and hold your head high." Orsova tugged gently at Iris's clothing, straightening out seems that weren't really there, calming her own nerves.

"What about Coloman? Does he know?" Iris couldn't stop herself from asking, and although she had disliked that man in the beginning, it was imperative that they have him on their side.

The council woman nodded. "I have informed him of the situation, he will stand with us when the time is right. And although you doubt his intelligence," she gave Iris that look again, "he has the best interest of the coven at heart."

"I never said I questioned his loyalty!" The girl defended. "I just questioned his sanity." Orsova cuffed her.

While Iris was rubbing the back of her head, scowling, Sonja turned to the other Lady. "How are we going to present this exactly? I need to know…Father will not be pleased when I stand against him, but this must be done for Iris's safety." She would go to the ends of the earth to protect the girl she thought of as her little sister, even if it meant facing her father's wrath for it later.

"A repositioning of troops, we must defend all of our borders, and some of the aristocracy would like to see home again."

"That is our stand?"

Orsova sighed. "It is not the best one, we know, but it is the one we are forced to make in this dire situation. Besides, not even Lord Viktor could pass up the opportunity to move in more soldiers; not only that, but he gets to send a substantial number of the nobles west." She frowned. "We now need only hope that he is not too far gone."

All of them passed glances to each other, seeing them ready; Sonja nodded, and opened the chamber doors. The usual murmurs and whispers that transpired when one opened the room's doors were…absent. It was utterly silent, the whole place seemingly frozen in time, and Iris felt her jaw clench.

Coloman was standing off to one side of the circular floor, his eyes darting to them as they entered, and when he saw her…Iris could have sworn she saw something resembling pity cross his features. His eyes did not stray for long before they found the head of the room again, almost returning there out of fear. The girl turned her head, taking in the visage of the Elder, poised in his throne, and had to suppress a flinch.

He was **staring** at her, his neon blue eyes turning obsidian at the centers, and erupting out like a black sun. She almost felt naked; the need to run from the very chamber welling up in her stomach, but courage stopped it before it reached her legs. His eyes froze her body but seared her soul like the harshest sunlight, daring her to flee from him…

_It would only make it more gratifying when he caught you… _She realized grimly, her nails biting into her palms, still weary enough about the repercussions of drawing blood.

Stubble ran along his jaw, and there were actually two strands of hair touching his temple. The scratches Orsova had inflicted were long gone, and the mark Iris herself had left was fading rapidly.

But his gaze was unwavering, and although his head never moved, his eyes remained steadfast on her form. Her hands clenched together before her, unable to tear her eyes away from his unrelenting azure. His claws dug into his throne, body tensing, as if ready to strike, and she actually jumped back, bumping into Tanis.

The scribe grabbed her shoulder in a death grip, keeping her locked in place, and he leaned down to whisper: "keep your heart rate down." He moved away to take his usual spot at Viktor's side, wearily eyeing the Elder, who never stopped staring at Iris.

_Worst. Advice. Ever._

Sonja touched her shoulder, and she nearly flinched when she did, pulling her back to her usual place at the Lady's feet. She turned, still feeling his gaze, and quickly crossed the room; when she looked back he had not moved, thankfully…As much as it killed him not to.

When Sonja took her seat, so did Iris, slowly lowering herself into the chair, but she was still tense, ready to move if the Elder even so much as twitched. Viktor leaned back, his shoulders squared, and jaw clenched…She could see the veins jumping along the skin of his neck and temple, throbbing with suppressed adrenaline. He wanted to hunt.

"Milord…" Coloman started, trying to keep his voice steady, and stay relaxed himself. But the tension was too strong, virtually reaching a pinnacle that would be the end of them all, and he realized all too quickly that the Lord was not going to look at them for anything. "We come to you with a…proposition." He had to pause to keep himself from shaking, his fists balled at his sides as Orsova stood beside him. As reassuring as her presence was, and that he was doing right by the entirety of their species, he began to question if this was the best idea.

_We should have waited for him to at least let the blood sink out of his system…It might have been easier to get through to him then. _He turned his head slightly, looking to his fellow council member, and noticed that she looked paler. Perhaps it was just the dimness of the light? No, none of them had ever seen Viktor this far gone…He was amazed the girl was still alive, or that the Elder had restrained himself this long. Coloman chanced a glance at Iris, her wide, fearful eyes stunning him, if even for a moment.

Before, she had seemed so fearless, so full of courage, ready to face any opposition or challenge. Now…Now she was a shell of her former glory, practically clutching at Lady Sonja's hand like a frightened child. Not to mention, Lady Sonja herself looked distressed, her gaze locking with his, an almost silent plea that said: 'do something'.

_No one deserves to be at Viktor's tender mercies...At least, not one of our own…Not a child._ Coloman turned his attention back on his Lord, finding a bit of courage in himself. "We are asking for a re-division of troops, as some of the aristocracy has grown restless, and wishes to relocate to Buda."

Viktor did not move for several moments – moments which felt like eternity – and Coloman truly began to wonder if he had heard him at all. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but Orsova gripped his arm, halting him…So, they waited. The entirety of the room sat in silence, waiting with bated breath as he finally spoke.

"And why," his voice was a rasping growl, one that made some of them actually wince, "would I waste resources on something so…**frivolous**?" He sounded as if he was dying of thirst! But he knew this not to be true, had he not watched the Elder pour several goblets of blood down his throat before this very meeting?! Coloman steeled himself, the monotone rumble catching him off guard, and he confessed to himself that he had jumped slightly when he'd first heard the Lord speak.

"Milord, have you not been wishing to bolster the defenses of the castle since the latest attacks?" He asked, steeling himself as he treaded further into dangerous waters, Orsova still right behind him. "And even you have recently confessed that the cries of the nobles are growing tiresome, as is their constant bickering. Would it not be easier to send them off and bring in more Death Dealers?" Coloman held up his hands, as if weighing the invisible force, trying to hide the ache of his jaw from where he clenched it so tightly.

"Indeed, milord." Orsova came out from behind him. "You yourself must admit that the proposal holds merit over…previous ones." She stepped delicately, least she insult him, and he thanked her with a glance. That still left his idea open; should the time – at least a few years from now – ever arise where he could bring it forth once more.

Viktor still was not looking at either of them, his virtually black orbs transfixed on the girl across the room. "Perhaps…" His voice trailed off, the gaunt features of his face sharpened in the lack of light, and Coloman found himself using his vampiric vision to see in the gloom. Had it grown darker? Yes, it had, virtually leaving them in total blackness.

Coloman stood in his place, time spanning once more before them, wasted. An idea struck him, and he nearly backed away from it, but there was little else he could do. He slowly, ever so quietly, made his way across the floor to stand in the field of Viktor's vision…Between him and Iris. It was a very terrible mistake.

The council man almost toppled to the floor, risking embarrassment rather than staring into those desolate, **hungry** eyes. Although he had only seen a werewolf a few times – always from a distance – there was that same…glint in them that the Elder now had. It was terrifying, truly dismal, and he felt his nails actually draw blood in his palms.

_What have we done? This is not Viktor… _No, this was some starving gargoyle bat that had taken his place, staring down from his roost at prey ready to flee. This whole plan was a farce. And while he stared into those eyes…He knew the Elder knew. Viktor knew what this was all about before it even started, and yet…He did not care.

Viktor did not care if he went mad with bloodlust. He did not care that he would doom them all to get what he wanted. He did not care then, if the girl was the closest thing his daughter had to a younger sibling. He was willing to damn everything, to make a scandal out of all of them to get what he wanted. Why? Because he was Viktor. He was the Hungarian warlord that was meant to be feared and revered, never questioned. He would conquer. And Coloman realized with even more grisly truth that there was no escape for the child. Because Viktor was Viktor, he did care…He would have submission. She would give him what he wanted, or she would die.

He did not care.

Coloman bowed his head, unable to withstand the intensity anymore, and fought down the urge to be ill. Orsova suddenly grabbed his arm, gently tugging him to stand out of that burning field of vision. He was grateful, and although he had not sweat in centuries, he could have sworn he felt the trickle of perspiration on the back of his neck.

_The girl has no hope…My gods'…_ Silently, he was amazed that she had made it two feet into the room without fleeing in fright. Perhaps her courage – as worthless as it was now – was not completely forgotten. "Shall we…put it to a vote then?" Coloman found his voice, his gag reflex working against him at just the simple words, and he had to put a hand over his mouth to stop the bile that rose in his throat.

A chorus of 'aye' came throughout the room, only paused by one or two, and when it came to Lady Sonja…Even she said yes. But Viktor did not seem to notice this betrayal of his kin, his eyes still focused on Iris. She was looking at her lap, her hands rubbing together, a nervous habit. He wondered rather morbidly if she had seen what he had…Perhaps that was why she looked so resigned.

"I will…take your suggestion under advisement." His voice could cut steel, and Coloman nodded his thanks. Viktor sat still, the perfect statue of the demon everyone saw him as in that moment. The Lady Sonja and even Orsova escorted the girl out, the scribe quick to follow, and Coloman exited out the opposing passage with the other members. He chanced a glance over his shoulder; eyeing Viktor…He had not moved. His hawk-like gaze never left Iris, staring at the door she had left through even after she was long gone. Seeing no reason to linger, and suddenly feeling rather parched, he hurried out of the chamber.

Leaving the Elder in the darkness…

I-S-C-O-T

So…That happened. Iris is now stalked by Viktor. Oh, joy…I promised Kosta would make an appearance, but it didn't seem to be the right time. Now, next chapter, things take a turn for the worst… (Orsova scored so many badass-ry points in this chapter for slapping Viktor.) This was… a very long chapter. I don't think it's the longest. Maybe it is, I don't know, but it's got second place if it isn't **the** longest.

Oh, and, if you enjoy the story… PLEASE, READ AND _**REVIEW**_. It keeps me going.


	8. Chapter 8 - My Guardian, My Father

Chapter 8 – My Guardian, My Father

Iris sat at the desk in Tanis's room, the night before still playing through her mind, a vicious, never ending cycle of terror. She leaned back, holding herself, and wondered where her bravery had gone. _It left the moment you decided to tempt fate…_

The last few hours had been miserable for her. She had slept in Sonja's quarters, going into the scribe's when the night began. Actually, 'slept' wasn't the proper term for it. She hadn't even really napped through the hours of the day, no; nightmares plagued her sleep in the form of lightning eyes and viper long fangs. But the most terrifying vision of all from the sun filled hours was…She shuddered to remember it.

Viktor had her pinned to the floor again, his chest solid against her; except this time…he wasn't aiming for her jugular. He had leaned down, closer and closer, inhaling against her neck, and she had thought this would end like any other horror tale. But no, he had done something that left her shocked and confused and altogether…Uneasy.

Viktor had kissed her.

Well, she supposed 'devoured' would be a better fit. His teeth had clashed against her lips, forcing her mouth open, and she couldn't help the rise of her heart rate. Or could she? His tongue had entered her mouth, seeking hers out, and her cheeks burned.

He had tasted like fire, that metallic tang of crimson burning anything it touched, and...Iris could have sworn she was freezing in flames, every place he touched her tingled, and the curl of liquid heat through her left her dizzy. He released her wrists, talons finding her hips, and she could feel the pierce of them through the velvet of her dress, demanding submission. Her fingers tangled into his brown hair, feeling the soft strands tangled around her digits, and gasped into his mouth as...

Sonja had shaken her awake, looking upon her with concern. When asked what had happened, Iris had merely shaken her off, too appalled to tell her that this particular dream had not hosted her father as a demon but as…

_Get a grip! He's trying to eat you alive! Besides, do you really want to tell Sonja that you had a dream like that about her _**_father_**_?! UGH!_

The Lady in question had not thought it best either that she stayed in the scribe's room. Whether it was because she thought he might do something of the perverted nature was beyond Iris, but it was the one place she knew that she could be safe without tailing Sonja, Orsova, or even the scribe if it came down to it. Tanis had an absurdly numerous array of locks on his door – for reasons she knew better than to question – and Iris chose to make use of them.

_If I hear him coming, I can just jump out of the window, and if it's daylight out…Well, burning in the sun would be a nice reprieve. _She sighed, laying her crossed arms on the wooden surface, using them as a pillow. _I wonder what everyone is doing…Pff, probably trying to make sure that the old man doesn't sink his fangs into you. _Viktor had quickly been lowered to: 'old man' in her mind.

_How could you do this to me? _Her eyes slowly grew larger as she sat up, arms still splayed across the table before her. _Did I just…Did I just ask him that? _Iris stared at her hands, stunned, and shook her head. _I must be out of my mind. Besides, it's not as if he chose for me to be his…whatever I am to him. _She was in the process of standing when she stopped, dawning comprehension settling in.

_What is wrong with me?! Am I actually trying to make excuses for that pompous bastard?! Ever since he drank my blood I can't stop thinking about him! _Her eyes narrowed. _No, it's just a trick of the mind. It's only been, what, twenty four hours since he did it? This will go away, I'll stop thinking about him, and I can move on with the rest of my immortality._

She put her hands on her hips, nodded, and inhaled slowly. "Right…" Iris walked over to the door, pausing on the threshold. "I can't leave…I can't go anywhere." She put her forehead to the wood, groaning with irritation. "Damnit Viktor…You're to blame for this. I can't even step out of a room!"

He floated to the forefront of her mind again though; the way he had looked last night…How did he look now? _I highly doubt he could look any worse…_

"_Things can always become darker, I assure you."_ Soren's voice rang in her mind and she hissed in anger.

"Gods'…" Iris put her back to the door and slid down it. She hugged her knees to her chest, closing her eyes. And there they were, a glowing pair of eyes that had trapped the very lightning of a storm inside of them, hungry like the wolves that night. She gasped, reopening her eyes in less than an instant, and her jaw dropped. _Lovely, now I can't even blink! _That was a lie, but still, she had seen them! Iris sighed, smacking her forehead. "Stop it; you'll be fine, just…"

_Find wherever in the hell your courage went to hide. _Iris stood, holding in a deep breath, and then turned towards the door. _You can start by walking out of this room. _She unlocked several of the bolts, one hand resting on the last lock, and the other white knuckled on the door knob. And then she stopped, her whole body suspended, petrified. _What if he's somewhere close by? It's not wise to leave this place…If the others come looking for you…Stop making excuses! What, do you think he's waiting right outside the door?! He's not a bloodhound!_

The look in his eyes flashed across her vision, that same desire, the tension in his form rippling under his dark robes. He wanted to hunt. And she was the prey.

Iris released the door, taking a step back to stare at the heavy mahogany, and clenched her teeth. _You're just scaring yourself. How bad can it be? So he looked a little frightening the other night, that doesn't mean he can't control himself. _Her gaze focused once more on the door handle, poised to open it, her right hand hovering on the last bolt. She was torn. To stay in this room was to invite cowardice; to leave it – if what the others said was the truth – would be to play a game of chance with death.

_I never liked playing games. But I hate to lose even more. _With that parting thought, she unlocked the latch, and opened the door. Nothing…The corridor was silent and empty. Iris stepped out, closing the door behind herself, and strode around the corner. Nothing. She sighed and shook her head. _What are you doing? Waiting for the boogeyman to come for you? _She walked along, thinking of returning to the room she had found last night, perhaps she could convince Tanis – if she could find the slippery scribe – to come there with her, perhaps continue her dance lessons. And then she remembered what happened in that room.

_Nope, no thank you…_ Iris sighed, pausing under an arch way, and sat on the lip of a niche filled with skulls and bones. Before, she had found them mildly grotesque, but after living so long in the castle, she no longer cared. It wasn't as if they were freshly picked from someone's skull and still had residue left on them. She put her elbow on her knee, balancing her chin on her palm, and frowned. _Now that I think about it, what was the point of leaving the room? _Despite being mildly proud of herself from braving the 'unknown', she had no idea where to go…

Then she scoffed and shook her head. _I could go to the library, visit Kosta, Soren; I can do any number of things! _Iris stood, pausing when she thought she heard something. She turned her head, hand touching the cool granite of the wall, and blinked. She shook her head. _If you really want to evade Viktor so badly, perhaps you shouldn't wait for him to sneak up on you!_

If she had learned anything over the past couple of weeks, it was that the Elder moved with virtually no noise at all, despite wearing the long robe that clung about his legs. And, not to mention, he could cover several dozen yards in seconds flat. So, why was she waiting here like a fool? Rolling her eyes, Iris walked around a few more corners, pausing once more when she heard something again.

…_Either some of the Dealers are in the maid's quarters again, or I really have lost my mind… _Luka had embarrassingly at one time offered to: 'show her around', so to speak. What she really meant was: 'show her off and hope one of the **snobs** liked her'. Iris had – needless to say – scrambled out and told them that she was…Well, not interested. It wasn't so much that she wasn't attracted to men, it was that…To be honest, most of the nobles were bone heads. _It was that night I realized why Sonja had an eye for Lucian. Most of these men can't tell the pointy end of a sword from – _

She stopped, sighing. "Great…Now I'm lost again." She wasn't really, but this part of the castle was somewhat foreign to her. It was somewhere in the upper reaches, where most of the aristocracy and council member's chambers were. _And I know better than to ask one of these _**_prigs_**_ for directions… _Iris crossed her arms and frowned.

"Do you need something?" She turned, eyeing a golden haired vampire whose skin looked bluer than white, and with cutting, almost reddish eyes. His sharp, somewhat gaunt features reminded her of Viktor, but that was where the similarities stopped. This man didn't look like a gargoyle; he looked like a bat…Ugly and all.

"No, I was just wandering about…" Iris shrugged, looking down a hallway.

"It is not wise to loiter." He virtually snarled and she had to suppress the need to roll her eyes.

"I was not skulking about." She defended. "I was merely walking around to think, rather a lot like pacing."

"Don't get smart with me little wench." Iris realized that there was no reasoning with this fool, and that he probably thought her to be some maid who'd wandered up here.

_Might as well get some amusement out of the bastard… _"Of course not milord, I would never dream of insulting your fair intelligence!" She put her hand over her chest, dark eyes narrowed, and she wondered if it would be wrong to tear out the useless wretch's throat.

Iris was ready for the blow that would come, but was stunned, speechless when he raised his hand…Only for a whip to appear out of nowhere and latch onto his wrist. A vicious tug sent him onto his back, some yards from where he'd originally been standing, and there stood Kosta. The elder vampire had a sneer on his face, the whip bringing blood to the noble man's course skin. "Didn't anyone ever tell you," his boot came down on the silver barbed wrist, "not to strike a **Lady**?" His heel dug down with the emphasized word, and the vampire below him cried out, clawing at his steel plated ankle in vain.

"Release me, Lord Vik-!" The taskmaster's leg struck him then, across the jaw, sending bloody spittle across the wall. He lifted the man by his expensive shirt, hoisting him against the wall, and slamming him into it.

"If you ever think to use Lord Viktor's name as some sort of protection, know that he doesn't take kindly to those who would dare strike a Lady of his house!" His gauntlet drew blood at the whelp's throat, coating his silken collar in crimson.

_Really, he has no problem striking them himself… _Iris thought sarcastically, as her senses came back to her. Kosta released the man, sending him sprawling, whimpering to the floor.

"Get out of here!" He thundered, and the worthless vampire scrambled away, virtually crawling as he tried to escape the taskmaster. Kosta shook his head, disgusted to be of the same species, and turned back to Iris, fixing his whip onto his waist once more. "And you, what are you doing up here, causing trouble." It was more a statement than a question, and Iris grumbled, frowning.

"No, actually, I was walking around, thinking." She crossed her arms as he approached, taking her in.

"You look lovely. Much better than you did in boy's clothes." He admired, clearly pleased that she dressed the way she was 'supposed to'. Iris sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So I've been told." She watched him then, a bitterness coming over her.

"What's wrong?" He reached out, stroking her left bang behind her ear, and he couldn't suppress the frown at what had happened to her once dark, long locks. Kosta took her by her chin, tilting her head up to see the glassy reflection of her eyes. "Are you alright?" A sort of fear gripped him, he had never seen her look so lost, so helpless. "Did someone hurt you?"

He wasn't prepared for her to throw herself at him, gripping him tightly around the waist, despite his armor, and start to sob. Kosta's whole form sagged, his widened eyes taking in the sight of her shuddering form with a hopelessness that crushed him. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose into her hair, and wondered how he could have been so blind…

K-I

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Kosta murmured, sitting on the edge of her bed in her room. He had returned her to this private sanctuary in hopes of easing her fears, as well as perhaps loosening her tongue. "I will not be angry…" He reached out, gripping her shoulder, and squeezed gently. She lay on the bed, facing away from him, the covers pulled up to her chin.

"Viktor…"

He would never tell her how much it agonized him when she didn't put 'Lord' on the front of his name. Kosta sighed. "I've heard from Soren that things have not been going…well, in the upper reaches." He admitted it to her, finally; but he'd been so busy. Since Lucian's escape, he'd worked the Lycans double time to mine more silver in case of an attack, and he had convinced himself every night that he would visit her come the moon. But it became a promise he didn't keep to himself every time. Now, now he regretted it more than ever. "I was not aware that things were…Were this dire." The hand that rested on her shoulder squeezed again.

Iris looked at him, the sadness in her brown eyes leaving him guilt ridden. He'd never forgive himself for leaving her this long he realized, not ever. "You don't know what's going on…Do you?" She supposed she couldn't blame him. It seemed only a handful of people knew what was going on with Viktor; the rest of the castle was mystified, but knew better than to question it. Besides, when the Elder was on a rampage, what more was needed?

Kosta shook his head. "But, you can tell me. I will not be angry, I promise." He smiled at her, reassuringly; a genuine one, and suddenly, he couldn't remember the last time he had. Iris took a deep breath, nodding, and sat up in bed. As she told him, the look on his face went from shocked, enraged, sympathetic, and ended with confused. He puffed out a breath, a deep frown crossing his features, and then he simply shook his head.

"This is…rather complicated, isn't it?" The taskmaster was honestly at a loss, unsure of how to deal with the situation. He scratched his head, the hand traveling down to rub the back of his neck. "Well, I suppose…Lady Orsova and the others know what to do."

"But he hasn't approved it." Iris whispered. "And I don't think he will, because he knows if he does then…Then he loses." Kosta frowned.

"Loses? How does he lose?"

Iris gave a mirthless smile. "Because…He didn't get what he wanted."

"…And he wants you." The taskmaster turned away, feeling a strong anger rise at his Lord. He was loyal to Viktor, he had been for centuries, and would be for more – it was his duty, his honor. But this…What he was doing now. It was madness! _I understand he was angry with her…The things she's done, but…There is no reason for this. _Kosta's jaw clenched, a vein throbbing in his neck.

"Kosta…" He looked at her, grief welling in his chest at the look on her face. "I don't think I can win. I don't want to run; running makes a coward…But…" She paused, looking lost, and then she turned to him again. "When do you know to retreat?"

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly through his nostrils. "Well…When you're outnumbered, when there is no sense in staying. When you know that no matter how hard you try, you will not win, you withdraw. Live to fight another day."

"Then how do you make heroes?" Kosta, taken aback by her question, blinked, and then he smiled.

"I don't know…But you can be assured, come what may, I will be here to protect you." He vowed, unable to stop himself. _I was not here when she needed me, but I can be now…I __**will**__ be now._

Tears pricked her eyes and fell, their glassy depths filled with a glint of joy. "You make a wonderful father, Kosta." Iris hugged him then, and he felt moisture rise along his own eyes. He shuddered, holding her, and kissed the top of her head.

_That's my brave girl…My Iris…_

K-I

Iris opened her eyes slowly, taking in her darkened room, and smiled softly. She'd fallen asleep after Kosta had stayed with her, and she dimly remembered him pressing a kiss to her brow and leaving. By now, it had to be the twilight, leaving her at a bit of a stand still. The room was dark and the fire mere embers. Iris sat up slowly, letting her vampiric eyes search the gloom.

_I should probably find Tanis when the sun goes down, he and the others are probably worried about me…_

Thanks to the taskmaster, she'd had a dreamless sleep, no nightmares or…Other things plagued her world. Iris hugged her knees to her chest, listening for something, she didn't even know what. Although it seemed the fates were conspiring against her when she closed her eyes…And there were his azure orbs. "Damnit!" She spat, covering her face with her palms. "Stop it, just…stop."

Iris took in a deep breath and then let it out as slowly as possible. _What is wrong with you? Can't you think of anything else besides the arrogant old man?! _Her gaze flickered over to the sputtering fire. She stood, cursing at the coldness of the floor, and practically leapt back into the bed when her toes even grazed the stone. As quietly as possible, she leapt to the rug before the mantle, and grabbed several logs. She threw them on, watching the dying embers greedily feast on the dry bark. Rather a lot like a certain someone wanted to devour her.

Iris shook her head and jumped back into bed. "One more use for vampirism, no more cold feet…" She hugged a pillow to her chest, staring at the now roaring fire. "I should probably pick out a new dress…" She muttered to herself, wrapping up in her blankets, she sighed. _The library would also be a nice getaway from all of this. I suppose first thing come the night, I should go there…Try to find book to take my mind off things. No, I should go to Tanis or one of the others first. I don't want them to think I'm evading them too._

Iris lay back, hoping to get at least maybe an hour or two more of sleep in…

**_BANG, BANG, BANG!_**

Iris jerked up, her wide, azure eyes focusing in on her door, which looked ready to break off of at least two of its hinges from the sheer force of the 'knocks'. _What do they have out there?! A battering ram?! _She scrambled back. There was only one person she knew of who had the strength to do **that** to a door. Iris fell off the bed, panting, and her heart rate rose…

There was no 'knock' this time, only the grinding of the bolts as something very large slammed into the door again. The girl struggled across the floor, pressing her back into the wall as the mahogany whined in protest, and she felt her heart jump into her throat…She could hear the wood splitting, the left door breaking at the middle, white becoming exposed. Iris slid up the wall, thinking of ways to escape…And found none.

Her shoulder blades painfully jabbed into something, and she turned. The window! She hastily unlatched it, her blood thundering in her ears when it came undone under her palms. Iris stopped though, slowly opening it, and hissed when she saw a single beam of sun lace the walls. _I have to do something! I can't just stay here! _She steeled herself for the blinding pain, and threw herself out the window…

Iris plummeted, screeching in agony, and rolled around on the courtyard as the sun started to fall. The shadow of the wall concealed her, and she looked at her burned arms, the only things that had saved her from that blinding, searing light. Iris bit her lip, fighting the anguish, and ran into the columned overhangs. _Stay here…No, you can't stay here. He'll have heard that. Find a place to hide…Heal, hide… _The girl fell to her knees, unsure of where to go, her thoughts fighting one another.

_Stop it…Fight…Breathe…Calm… _Iris heard the doors shatter, then silence… Her eyes scanned the gloom, the light of the sun blinding her a little. The burns were healing, but slowly, and she forced her arms to move as she crawled across the floor. Her charred hand slipped across something, tears pricking her eyes at the graze as her vision refocused. _There…What is that? _A grate, it was loose and rusted, and her fingers peeled away from one another to grab it. She whined, wheezing, and - not even chancing a glance behind - fell into the darkness.

I-V

_Sunlight…burns…Remember that…Gods', I just hope Tanis writes something nice on my tombstone. _Iris thought grimly, her jaw clenched as she crashed into a corner. Her arms burned, so much pain…Just from lifting that grate alone she had felt the need to scream. Now, she was feeling around in the dark, trying to find some way back up into the castle. _I have…to find…someone…Tanis…Soren…Orsova…Sonja…Kosta…_ Their names were blurred in her mind with no semblance of order.

Her chest constricted as she collapsed, her arms covered in third to second degree burns all over, and…Well, her fingers at least weren't charred together anymore. No, now they were red and sensitive, prickling with an unseen fire. She made the mistake of trying to grab a wall as she stumbled on her ratty dress, causing her to double over, and hiss. She gagged, tears falling, and grit her teeth.

_Blood, I need blood..._

An easier task that was said than done, especially when – as far as she knew – Viktor was right behind her. Iris ran down a hallway, pressing her back to a wall, and inhaled sharply. She heard the scrape of something echoing down the corridor, heavy and scraping. The girl peeked around the corner, pursing her lips, and waited. What was that? It most certainly sounded nothing like the Elder. He moved with grace and was soundless, if he was following her in these catacombs it would be a relentless hunt of whit and animalistic sense. But now, she wasn't so sure…

L-I

Well, I have near 300 views and only 3 reviews…I will forever be sad! But, I am finishing up this chapter – shorter than I wanted it – but it will be continued! Perhaps a little slower than at first, but at this point I'm going to wait for more reviews before updating another chapter. R&R!


End file.
